Para un final feliz,hay que tener un triste pasado
by Criis.Nyah
Summary: –Hay hermanita… hermanita lo que pasa es que tu… pues eres alérgica a Kid-Dijo Ragnarok — ¿Alérgica ?—lo miraba sorprendida Crona – Pero… –Tu tranquila—decía mientras ponía su brazo en hombro yo te diré que hacer :3 Viva el KIDXCRONA!
1. Olaaa a todos

Olaaa…!

Aquí mi primer fic después de estar 4 años solo leyendo fics en esta página : P  
Bueno aquí les traigo mi primer trabajo ¡!

Bueno Soul Eater no me pertenece Solo esta historia q salió de la nada  
_

— ¡Crona déjame copiar tú...! —Decía abriendo la puerta un joven de ojos celestes y de cabellera negra— ¿Crona? –Dijo entrando la habitación mirando hacia los rincones donde encontró a su hermana sentada en cuclillas.

—Ragnarok-levanto la cabeza la peli rosada— ¿Qué pasa?

–Crona ¿Qué haces ahí? …otra vez—Decía Ragnarok tocándose la frente—Debes de quitarte esa costumbre, mamá ya no te castiga así—decía apretando los puños y apartando la vista recordando en breve momentos de la niñez de ambos.

–No…no es eso... bueno...Mmm. —decía poniéndose colorada—Creo que me voy a enfermar.

– ¿Enfermar? Dime que sientes –decía mientras doblaba el libro de matemáticas que traía en la mano. Y agarraba el lapicero para apuntar

—Bueno me siento rara… mmm me duele el pecho y a veces siento como si mi estómago diera vueltas muchas vueltas y me pongo nerviosa cuando…mmm—decía mientras miraba a otro lado

—Crona no se te olvida nada—decía mirando a su hermana enojado

—Eso me pasa cuando veo a Kid—decía más sonrojada y bajando la mirada—Ayy! No se lidiar con las enfermedades—Decía agarrándose la cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro

— ¿Queee?... a ti…—decía Ragnarok sorprendido haciendo caer el libro al piso.

— ¿Que pasa Ragnarok? ¿Que tengo? …-preguntaba Crona levantándose del Sr. Rincón – ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?—Decía acercándose a su hermano.

Ragnarok la miro mientras sonreía ampliamente –Hay hermanita… hermanita lo que pasa es que tu… pues eres alérgica a Kid

— ¿Alérgica ?—lo miraba sorprendida Crona – Pero…

–Tu tranquila—decía mientras ponía su brazo en hombro yo te diré que hacer

A lo que Crona lo miro y mirando hacia otro lado—Por cierto a que viniste.

—Jejeje a nada… este más bien primero baja a la sala ahí te dire lo que debes hacer contra las alergias decía mientras caminaba disimuladamente al escritorio de su hermana

—De acuerdo—a lo que Crona asintió y bajo

Ragnarok rápidamente abrió el libro de su hermana y marco las claves en su libro

—La 34 es B, la 35 es D, la 36 no hay respuesta… ¿Entonces cual...? Bah… que importa…—Sonrió de costado cerrando el libro de su hermana—ahora ¿Que se debe hacer contra las alergias? Jajaja esto será divertido—Decía mientras cogía su libro y bajaba las grandes escaleras para ir a la sala

Dijo mientras bajaba a darle las medidas de precaución a su hermana peli rosa.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE!**

Una joven de cabello cenizas observaba desde su asiento a su tímida amiga, sin darse cuenta que cierto albino de ojos rubí a su costado la observaba de manera intensa.

Más adelante se encontraba Liz observando extrañamente a su hermana como estudiaba del cuaderno de apuntes de su cuaderno de PSICOLOGIA ¿Qué hacia ella con un cuaderno? ¡Dios!. Ellas nunca estudiaban por decir que ni copiaban la clase pero desde hacía ya un tiempo su pequeña hermana se volvió responsable en sus estudios en especial en ese.

Para el lado derecho al extremo del salón se encontraba Ragnarok con una gran sonrisa observando como su hermana menor por tres minutos Hacia probablemente la más grande escena de su vida.

**POV CRONA**

Me senté en mi asiento y puse en mi carpeta los mini chisquetes con agua Ragnarok me dijo q si veía a Kid tenía que apuntar con eso y ataca, y así ya no me sentiría tan mareada me dio un gorrito de hospital y una mascarilla. Cuando entre al salón todos votaron a mirarme—No se cómo lidiar con esto—dije suspirando

— ¿Crona?—Sentí una voz y pude reconocer la voz era de ¿Kid? Ay no. No estoy lista siento como me invaden los síntomas lo mejor será apuntarle con los chisquetes.

—Si Ki… id— ¡Rayos! estoy muy nerviosa – ¿Qué pasa? –Me levante me ponía más nerviosa estar sentada frente a Kid, vi como alzaba sus brazos y tocaba mis mejilla acomodándome la mascarilla, siento enrojecer, luego me acomodo el gorro para después palmearme la cabeza, sentí mi rostro ponerse caliente, me sentía mareada.

—Los siento no pude aguantar, estabas tan asimé…-fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

**POV KID **

Camine al frente del salón checando que todo este perfecto (simétrico), vi a mis compañeros ¡Dios! Es que acaso no tienen decencia, habían muy pocos para mi gusto que estuvieran simétrico comencé viendo a Maka, ella si tenía toda la gracia de una señorita al igual que Kim, a veces agradezco a mi padre de obligarme a hacer ciertas cosas, si no me hubiera presentado a Kim quizás no me habría enamorado ella es tan limpia, tan pareja, tan simétrica y para colmo es como ama la simetría que podría más pedir de una… ¿Crona?

—Pero… ¿Qué?—Camine dirigiéndome hacia ella, es amiga de Maka y melliza de Ragnarok, hijos de Medusa-sensei, la doctora del colegio, lamentablemente a pesar de que me cae muy bien y siempre la trato con cariño, esta chica me vuelve loco ¿Cómo es posible? Que una persona sea tan asimétrica ¡Dios! Es que acaso no puede cortase el cabello y para colmo ahora viene con un gorro de hospital todo mal puesto y con mascarilla mal puesta ¿Acaso se ha enfermado? Pero aun así debería tratar de verse bien.

— ¿Crona?—la llame un poco dudoso.

— ¿Ki...id?—esta. Nerviosa me percato que disimuladamente me está apuntando con dos chisquetes – ¿Qué pasa?—me dijo mientras se paraba del asiento y movía un poco ¡Dios! No me puedo aguantar la tengo frente a mí y en ese aspecto. Rápidamente le acomode la mascarilla y le arregle el gorro palmeándole la cabeza

—Lo siento no pude aguantar, estabas tan asime… -fue lo único que pude decir, ya que Crona comenzó a tambalearse y a caerse. Trate de sostenerla pero no sé cómo Ragnarok la sostuvo antes que yo.

Ragnarok me miro y me dio a Crona la sostuve en mis brazos y me dijo

-r—Rayas lleva a Crona a la enfermería y no te alejes de ella—me dijo serio

No pude responderle tenía un semblante serio y preocupado

—Está bien—no entiendo por qué quería que yo la llevara pero bueno, no fue difícil Crona no pesa nada es como cargar una pluma cuando llegamos solo pude ver a de espaldas sentada en su asiento. A lo que al parecer ella se percató de mi presencia

— ¿Kid ?—me miro y luego vi como baja la mirada hacia mis brazos a lo endureció la mirada para sonreír y decirme:

—Kid la podrías recostarla en la camilla, por favor –me pidió Medusa-sensei ahora quizás entiendo a Ragnarok esa mirada es como si le desagradara Crona

Si no le molesta me quedare aquí –me dirigí hacia Medusa –sensei ella se puso dura , al menos eso me pareció

-Bien, Kid, y voy a salir un momento, cuida a Crona por favor—dio Medusa-sensei a lo que asentí y me senté en la silla que estaba a lado de la camilla de Crona.

Me quede esperando, 20 minutos,30 minutos, vi mi reloj faltaban aproximadamente 5 minutos para que tocara la campana de cambio de clases.

**POV CRONA **

Abrí mis ojos, la luz me cegó los ojos por un momento lo único que pude ver es a… ¿Kid? ¿Que hace el aquí?… ahhh ya lo recordé me desmaye.

—Un nuevo síntoma—susurre, como me pudo pasar eso estaba bien equipada Ragnarok me aseguro que ya no sentiría nada.

— ¿Que síntoma? ¿Acaso estas enferma ¿.Crona—dijo Kid inclinándose hacia mí a lo que yo solo negué con mi cabeza

No, no es eso… -Solo pude decir eso, mire de reojo los alrededores ¡No! No puede ser que hacemos aquí.

—¿Enfermería ?—Dije viendo las cosa de mi madre y la puerta con las letras del nombre del lugar. No porque, definitivamente hoy en la noche me iba a ir mal, no quiero que me grite, ni que me golpee ¿Por qué me tuve que desmayar? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan débil? Sentí como una lagrima se me escapo y sentí los suaves dedos de Kid detener el transcurso de esta

-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada—como él podía saber eso, como puede asegurarme tal cosa. Estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo podía decirme eso, pero sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo ¡Kid! ¡Él me está abrazando! Mi cabeza, siento como me acaricia, me siento tan bien no sé por qué, pero no quiero que este momento acabe nunca…

— ¡Crona! ¿T encuentras…?—Abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz a de mi hermano

—Oye, Cabeza asimétrica ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Oye! No te propases…-pude ver en los ojos de mi hermano cierta molestia

**POV NORMAL**

-Maka… ¡CHOP!— dijo Maka golpeando a Kid en su cabeza. —Kid eres un pervertido que le hacías a Crona—Dijo Maka a lo que Sol solo atino a reírse

-Kid…jajá dime ¿Dónde quedo tu simetría? Jajajaj! –dijo Soul tocándose el estomago

—Niaijajajaja, Ya era hora Rayitas, YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR, PENSABA QUE ERAS GAY!—Grito carcajeándose Black Star como siempre

—Kid, por favor ignora Black Star, el no quiso decir eso…-dijo gentilmente su

Liz y Patty no dijeron ni una sola palabra solo se miraban pícaramente, nunca habían visto a Kid abrazar así a una chica a ninguna. Posiblemente esta era su oportunidad de divertirse un tiempo.

–No es lo que piensan—dijo Kid sobándose la cabeza –Bueno, como sea, escuchen Mañana en la tarde vengan a la mansión Death, tengo a alguien a quien presentarles—Dijo sonriendo Kid.

-A por cierto vengan con ropa de vestir—será una gran fiesta—Liz, Patty, vengan tenemos que afinar los últimos detalles—A lo que ellas asintieron y lo siguieron y escucharon como sonaba la campana.

— ¡Rayos! ya acabo el tiempo—dijo molesto Soul –Vamos nos toca con Stein, y no quiero ser su experimento, la otra vez llegue tarde.

—Esa no es nuestra culpa—dijo Maka molesta – Es tu culpa por no querer levantarte temprano.

—Que molesta eres—dijo Soul mientras todo se iban en dirección al aula—Pecho plano—dijo susurrando.

— ¡MAKA CHOP!—dijo Maka estampando el libro en la cabeza de Soul .

Solo se quedaron Ragnarok y Crona en la enfermería.

—Crona, mama te vio—dijo Ragnarok con miedo disimulado.

— Pues, no lo sé cuando desperté ella no estaba aquí.

–Escucha hoy será mejor que no vayas a casa, porque mejor no te quedas en casa de Maka con las demás –dijo Ragnarok mirando hacia otro lado—Yo, hablare con mama .

– Enserio—dijo Crona esperanzada –Gracias.

—De nada, posiblemente yo me quede en la casa de Kid—cambiando de semblante—Hablando de ese raro, que es lo que te hacia—dijo Ragnarok alzando una ceja con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues me asuste al darme cuenta que estaba aquí—dijo Crona abrazándose a si misma—Así que Kid solo me consolaba—dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Ragnarok solo se le quedo viendo

— Ya veo, bueno, vamos antes que ese loco se la agarre con nosotros

-Si—Dijo Crona siguiéndolo.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, insultos lo que sea díganme si debo dejar de escribir o si quieren otro cap... Aunque sea si es que el capítulo les intrigo un poquitito.

Y esto es todo…el próximo miércoles subiré el otro cap.… gracias por leer

Y agradezco especialmente a los que me apoyaron a escribir y publicar.

ARIGATO!

Ahh…Por fis no sean duros y dejen un rewier!


	2. Rechazo! No soy alergica!

**Ola a todos muchísimas gracias! A todos los que me mandaron REWIER!**

**Y a los que solo leyeron y no me mandaron nada!...**

**Pues déjenme decirles que ya me compinche con mi amigo…RICHI PHELS! Y va localizar sus IP!**

**Así que ya saben mi REWIER xD!**

**Bueno Ahora comenzare la historia….**

**SOUL EATER no me pertenece le pertenece ahhh! ATSUSHI OKUBO!**

**Recuerden! **

Texto así…_narración

—diálogos –

_Conciencia de los personajes._

_Y también en FLACH BACK!_

**(N/A: NOTA DE AUTORA)**

**POV CRONA**

Llegue rápidamente a mi casa, abrí la puerta lo más silencioso posible. _Con éxito_. Al abrirla me quede parada tratando de escuchar si había movimiento en casa.

_No había_.

Mamá no ha llegado.

Rápidamente saque mi maletín y coloque dos mudas de ropa y una de pijama, mis útiles de aseo, puse mi dinero, mis llaves, el celular, mis chisquetes, mis mascarillas. Me quede mirándolas por un momento.

—Ragnarok… me min…mintió—dije con los ojos llorosos—Me dijo que él me lle… llevaría casa de Maka, seguro se quedó a co….coquetear con alguna chica—dije al darme cuenta que Ragnarok _se olvidó de mí._

—Sera mejor que me valla antes que Mama vuelva de la escuela—cargue mi maletín y me dirigí a la entrada de madera, vi por la ventana si había alguien.

_No hay nadie_.

Bien, cerré con llave y Salí corriendo hacia la casa de Maka.

**POV MAKA**

—Soul, vete—dije mientras tiraba su maleta con sus pocas pertenencias.

—Esto no es cool—dijo mientras se lo ponía en su hombro.

— ¿Qué cosa? Que te haya echo tu maleta, deberías estar agradecido—dije mientras abría la bolsa de Piqueos. **(Ya saben bocaditos)**

—Yo no te pedí que hicieras eso "Pecho plano"—dijo mientras me miraba y sonreía maliciosamente.

— ¡MAKA-CHOP!—estampe mi libro súper grueso en su cabeza, acaso a este le gusta que lo golpee

_Entonces tú serias sádica_

Buen punto.

—Auch…-dijo sobándose la cabeza con las dos manos rápidamente—aparte eres una pervertida tocar la ropa de un hombre tan cool como yo, no deberías hacer eso, sabes—dijo mirándome superiormente como si me estuviera dándome una lección de la vida

— ¿Qué clase de hombre tiene bóxer con dibujo del oso pedobear y otro con de piolín?—dije mientras ponía los vasos en la charola y ponía hielos en ellos.

—Mierda, pusiste esos—dijo mientras a toda velocidad se quitaba el maletín del hombro y lo abría.

—Por qué no, si Wes-nichan te lo trajo—dije mientras servía la gaseosa en los vasos—él sabe lo que te gusta usar ¿no?—dije mientras tapaba la botella.

_Tú también sabes lo que le gusta, y no eres tú._

Maldita conciencia, es peor que los poemas de Crona.

**TOC…TOC… (N/A: emm... están tocando la puerta)**

Abrí la puerta era Crona la cual estaba cansada como si hubiera venido corriendo

— ¿Que paso Crona?—le dije mientras la hacía pasar

—Wow...Jajaja…venias con prisa eh!—dijo Soul –Auch… ¿Ahora que hice?—reaccionando al cocacho que le di en su cabeza.

Ignorándolo me acerque a Crona para darle su bebida.

—Gracias... Maka—me dijo Crona tímidamente

Mire a Soul, sigo mirándolo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, seguimos mirándonos, parece que no entiende el mensaje.

_Que esperabas_

— ¿Qué?—Me dijo al ver que no dejaba de verle

—Soul… -me quede mirándole sentí como Crona se concentraba en la escena mía y de Soul

— ¿Qué pasa?—me dijo dando un paso para atrás incómodo con las mejillas ¿rojas?

—Soul… ya lárgate, estoy esperando a que te vallas, TU y tus calzoncillos de pedobear.

A lo que Crona escupió la bebida—Per…don—dijo antes de taparse la boca, dándoles la espalda y ponerse a temblar—Pedobe...ar...

—Crona es mentira, no te rías, no le creas a la tabla de planchar—este idiota…

**POV GENERAL**

Crona dejo de reír y al voltearse comenzó a temblar

—Que mi...miedo—dijo Crona

— ¿Uh? –Dijo Soul con extrañeza, y cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de la fuerza maligna, por decirlo así, que sentía a sus espaldas…

— ¡MAKA…-Soul volteo –...CHOP!... Crona quieres más gaseosa… -dijo acercándose a Crona dejando e ignorando a Soul en el suelo con el libro aun en su cabeza.

—Gra… gracias Maka—dijo Crona mientras le devolvía el vaso vacío mientras observaba a Soul tirado en el suelo.

**POV SOUL**

Trate de levantarme me sentía medio sonso por el golpe de Maka

_Que esperabas, si a diario te tira ese libro que no sabemos ni donde esconde pero lo tiene._

**TOC…TOC… **

—Ya voy...—exclamo Maka mientras cruzaba por la sala…me volví a tumbar al piso –Liz, Patty pasen...—escuche mientras me levantaba del piso.

—Jajaj! One-chan págame—Dijo Patty, mientras estiraba su mano

— ¡Demonios! Soul ¿Por qué? siempre la friegas, me hiciste perder 40 yenes **(N/A: Nah… pondré la moneda de Japón)**

— ¡Dejen de apostar cada vez que viene a mi casa!—les grite

—Jejejeje...Soul, Date prisa Kid te está esperando nadie ha llegado todavía.

— ¿Mi hermano?—pregunto Crona

—No te preocupes por ese monstruo, estoy segura que ya ira—dijo Liz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Crona

—Jejej One-chan, descuidas tú le caes bien a Crona ella no se opondrá si sales con su hermano. —dijo Patty riéndose

— ¡Patty!—grito Liz sonrojada – ¡Cállate!, Crona, Patty solo bromea jajaja –dijo Liz—A mí no me interesa el bruto de tu hermano

—No se lidiar… con las mentiras—dijo Crona mientras le daba la espalda

— ¿Qué? Yo no te miento…-grito Liz más sonrojada

–Soul… -escuche y voltee para toparme con Maka que traía tres bebidas—ya lárgate—me dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada su libro con el que hace un rato me había golpeado.

—Ya me voy –me fui a abrir la puerta donde encontré a Black Star y a Tsubaki besándose—Viejo, eso no es cool—a lo cual estos don se separaron

—Konichiwa Soul-kun—dijo Tsubaki mientras entraba lo cual las chicas la miraban pícaramente

—Vamos Black…-No alcance a terminar su nombre

—Adiós, mi diosa, el GRAN BLACK! STAR! SE VA…—dijo sonriente

A lo cual las chicas suspiraron al ver a Tsubaki toda sonrojada—Cuídate Black Star –dijo esta.

—Cuídate, mi hermo…- lo jale antes de que terminara su despedida

—Vámonos, Romeo –dije antes de cerrar la puerta e irme con él.

**POV TSUBAKI**

Al ver como al puerta se cerraba, gire hacia delante y vi como Maka me ofrecía un vaso con gaseosa.

—Arigato, Maka—dije sonriéndole.

—Bien chicas, es hora de ver películas—dijo Liz alzando los brazos—Nee… Patty que películas trajiste del cuarto-cine de Kid**(N/A: Así es… Kid se pudre en plata)**

—Jejejeje…traje solo dos…hora de decidir…—mientras mostraba las películas.

Una de terror y otra de comedia romántica _ahh… creo que ya se lo que sigue _

—Terror –alzo la mano Patty

—Comedía—dijo Liz… mirando a Maka con ojos de cachorro _que tierna_

—Terror –alzo la mano Maka

—Comedia—dijo Crona tímidamente, A lo cual Liz salto abrazándola—Arigato Crona.

—Jejejeje… todo depende de Tsubaki—dijo riendo Patty a lo que todas voltearon a mirarme

— ¿Qué película es la de comedia ?—le pregunte a Patty a lo cual esta respondió con una sonrisa malvada

—Jejejeje… se llama Movie 43—abrí os ojos…esa película era malísima… _lo siento Liz _

—Terror –dije evitando la mirada de Liz _Perdóname Liz-chan, me voltee para evitar su mirada—_No me mires con esos ojos.

**POV MAKA**

Luego de escoger la película nos sentamos en el sofá, con los bocadito y vimos la película con las luces apagadas, a pesar de los gritos de Liz…Crona solo ocultaba en las partes de miedo al acabar se podría decir que Liz salió pálida…

Encendimos las luces y nos sentamos en el suelo a lo que Liz se recuperó rápidamente.

—Comencemos con las preguntas…primero—dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de nosotras se detuvo y toco los hombros de Tsubaki, la cual solo dio un respingo.

—Bien ¿Quién quiere preguntar?—dijo Liz sentándose en su sitio

—Yo –levante la mano, había algo que me preguntaba desde hace un tiempo, y Tsubaki era mi amiga, estaba algo preocupada… Tsubaki se tranquilizó, seguro pensaba que haría una pregunta fiable.

_Se equivoco_

—Tsubaki…-nos quedamos mirando—Ya has tenido relaciones con Black Star –me sonroje fuertísimo

— ¡Eso Maka!... Y yo que pensaba que harías una pregunta aburrida...—dijo Liz pasándome un brazo al hombro

—Bueno… -dijo Tsubaki mientras e sonrojaba y se hundía su cabeza entre sus hombros...todas no acercamos mas

—No… no ha pasado nada entre nosotros...—dijo algo triste.

—Y esa cara al parecer tu si quieres—dijo Liz mirándola…-nos cuentas—dijo invitándola con las manos a contarnos

—Bueno…. —dijo Tsubaki comenzando a contarnos lo que paso

_FLASH BACK_

_Verán la primera vez fue cuando nos estábamos besando, ya saben, en eso...Mmmm... Como que nos emocionamos más...pero…_

—_Espera Tsubaki…-dijo separándome... Me sentí mal—aun no._

—_Black… ¡Black Star!... ¿Por qué no? –le pregunte algo insegura_

—_Es que no se si estamos listos—dijo Black Star serio_

—_Está bien—dije sonriéndole, mirando cómo se iba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta_

—_PERO DESCUIDA ¡RECUERDA QUE ESTAS CON EL GRAN BLACK STAR!—dijo abriendo la puerta—Buenas noches Tsubaki—dijo volviendo donde yo estaba dándome un beso en la frente._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

**POV MAKA**

Increíble Black Star se comportó así…nunca imagine que ese cara de mono sería tan caballero, aunque debía admitir se le notaba algo diferente desde que se volvió novio de Tsubaki

Si Soul me hubiera aceptado….el ¿Se comportaría como Black Star?

_No seas ilusa él hubiera no existe…Recuerda él dijo: No_

Cierto el…me rechazo… jamás olvidare eso

_FLASH BACK _

—_So…ul –dije entrecortadamente me faltaba la respiración._

—_Llegas tarde—me dijo mientras se dirigía mi extendiéndome un helado—ten, sabía que llegarías corriendo— Dijo mientras me sonreía torcidamente_

—_Gracias—dije recibiendo el helado_

—_Y bien para que me llamaste—dio mientras comía su helado y yo lo imitaba._

—_Pues… tengo algo que decir—dije ocultando mi mirada _

—_Y bien que me tienes que decir—me pregunto—no me digas… te me vas a declarar…-me dijo serio. Yo solo me quede estática._

Tan obvia soy

—_Jajajaja… anda por qué tan nerviosa…-me dijo yo solo temblé –Maka…Tu helado se está derritiendo ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? tu nunca te pones así…-dijo poniéndose serio_

_Como decirle, como expresarle mis sentimientos sin que se ría… lo tomara broma…Quizás debería retractarme y decir cualquier cosa… pero debo intentarlo…Soy Maka Albarn y no me retracto...Me declarare a Soul… no debo mirar a atrás_

—_Soul…-levante mi mirada para encontrarme con su mirada preocupada—Veras...Yo debo decirte que… -Son solo tres palabras… esto cambiara todo…puede ser que esta sea la última vez que lo tenga si de cerca de mí, quizás nunca más me hable. Pero...será porque… fui sincera_

—_Soul…Yo te amo—dije esas últimas tres palabras sin tartamudear…la mirada de Soul… se ve tan decepcionada...distante…_

—_No, lo siento… -mi mundo se derrumbó, mire hacia abajo –Maka, no puedo corresponderte_

_Soy igual…me he vuelto igual… soy una más de las chicas que ha sido rechazada por Soul Eater Evans._

Bravo…bien hecho…

—_Está bien, Jejejeje…-dije sonriendo—quizás me equivoque...—dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho—no siento dolor—_Por qué miento_—sabes iré a casa preparar la cena—dije sonriendo._

—_De acuerdo—me dijo Soul sin mirarme_

—_Adiós…-le dije para irme caminando cuando volteé me di cuenta de que ya no estaba a la vista ...A lo que deje caer mis lágrimas y me eche a correr a toda velocidad… después de todo cuando me imaginé el momento en el que me declararía con este. No había mucha diferencia_

No había…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—Descuida Tsubaki—le dijo Liz—aunque… sabes creo que, el que no está listo, aun es Black Star…-le dijo a Tsubaki—no crees Maka….di algo….

Al salir de mi trance le sonreí a Tsubaki-si…además tu confías en Black Star… ¿no?—Ella asintió—entonces está bien–le sonreí

-Bueno sigamos—todas asienten… Liz camino alrededor de nosotras y toco los hombros de Crona a lo que ella solo suspiro.

—Bien, alguien tiene alguna pregunta…-Tsubaki levanto la mano.

-Bueno, mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué viniste a clases vestida de esa manera?—pregunto Tsubaki

—Jejejeje es verdad—se rio Patty—no crees que hubiera sido mejor que vengas vestida de Jirafa…-dijo Patty a lo que todas nos la quedaos mirando.

—Bueno, es que Ragnarok me dio—respondió Crona llamando nuestra atención.

-¿Qué? Ese idiota—dije—no puedo creer que te haya vestido así …-dije pensando una manera de torturarlo.

-No espera…Maka… el me vistió así por mi propio bien, aunque… no sirvió de nada…-dijo Crona triste.

— ¿Por qué? Dices eso Crona…-Pregunto Liz.

—Es que… verán como soy alérgica Kid, el… me recomendó ir con mascarillas gorra, chisquetes…-explico Crona.

-¡Alérgica!—gritamos todas...

—Si eso… es…es lo que me dijo Ragnarok—dijo Crona asustada—El me pregunto cómo me sentía. Y... y pues, me dijo que eso era alergia.

—Crona, dinos que sientes al ver a Kid—pregunto Tsubaki mirándola tiernamente.

Liz y Patty se acercaron más, yo hice igual… no podría ser lo que estoy pensando.

_Crona está…_

—Pues…cuando lo veo yo …yo me siento rara, confundida, me …me duele el pecho, me siento colorada, y... Y hoy me desmaye al tenerlo cerca...—dijo Crona suspirando—no sé cómo lidiar con esto…-dijo mirando hacia abajo—Oigan, ustedes no saben...Mmmm… algo para que no me sienta así—dijo Crona…_ella está enamorada_…y de ¿KID?

_Tú sabías que ella era rara._

Si pero no tan extremo.

—Jejejeje… One-chan Crona está enamorada…Jejejeje—a lo que Crona levanto la mirada confundida.

-¿Qué?—dijo Crona.

— ¡Patty!, esto era para decirlo más delicadamente—le regaño Liz.

—Veras, Crona tú no eres alérgica a Kid—le sonrió Tsubaki—al contrario tuestas enamorada de él.

—Que—dijo Crona, abriendo los ojos.

—Felicidades –le sonrió Tsubaki.

-Jejejeje, seremos cuñadas Crona—dijo Patty.

—No creo que cuñadas sea la palabra correcta, Patty—le dijo Liz—Nosotras somos sus primas, no sus hermanas.

-¿Uh?—dijo Crona.

Mire a Crona… debía hacer algo, me levante y camine hacia la puerta.

—Espera, ¿Maka a dónde vas?—me pregunto Tsubaki.

-A casa de Kid…-dije sin voltear mientras cambiaba de dirección, para ir a mi librero con una mochila en mi mano, y guardaba varios libros _gruesos._

— ¡No!—grito Liz—Maka, no lo mates…Patty ayúdame...—dijo agarrándome de mi brazo.

-Jejejeje… -¡Sí! Gore...Gore…-dijo Patty mientras venia hacia mí...

-Déjenme ir…-dije mientras me arrastraba hacia la puerta—no dejare que le haga nada a mi inocente Crona.

—Tsubaki ayúdanos...—pidió Liz al ver que me acercaba a la puerta .

Tsubaki. Se puso en la puerta…

-Maka...—escuchamos todas y volteamos, era Crona.

—Bueno… si golpeas a Kid… yo…yo me voy a sentir triste—Dijo Crona mirando hacia abajo.

—De acuerdo—dije a lo que todas suspiraron aliviadas—Pero golpeare a Ragnarok, por idiota—le dije a lo que Crona me sonrió.

_Bueno…Crona suerte… _

-One-chan—dijo Patty—no defenderás a Ragnarok de las golpizas de Maka.

A lo que Liz se puso colorada— ¡No!

_Aunque nadie sabía la GRAN sorpresa que nos llevaríamos mañana. En la fiesta._  
_

**Lamento mucho…muchisisisimo haberme tardado tanto… trate de hacerlo lo más largo que pude.**

**Para el tercer capítulo… lo hare aún más largo lo prometo…!**

**Bueno…ahora usare este espacio para…mendigar por REWIER...**

**POR FAVOR! …rewier….**

**Me hizo muy feliz ver que en mi primer cap. tengo 8 lindo y precioso rewier!**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo… Iba a escribir la fiesta ..pero me dije ..Por qué no hacerles sufrir un rato…Nah! Mentira lo que pasa es que quería publicar lo antes posible…**

**Bueno esto es todo Sayonara! Nos leemos!**


	3. Les presento a Kim Diehl

**Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¿q tal?**

**Este es el siguiente capítulo. Me alegro que a muchos le haya gustado este fic…**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen…. :D**

**Hare este capítulo más extenso y claro resolveré las dudas que les he dejado en los dos últimos capítulos.**

**SOUL EATER no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran ATSUSHI OKUBO! ¡Que por cierto su manga esta de infarto! ¡Comencemos!**

Texto así…_narración

—diálogos –

_Conciencia de los personajes._

_Y también en FLACH BACK!_

**(N/A: NOTA DE AUTORA)**

**POV GENERAL**

—Maldita mocosa—dijo una hermosa mujer de figura bien contorneada. —Cuando me la encuentre—sonrió—le daré mucho cariño—dijo esto último mientras miraba al hombre que tenía al frente—Stein ¿Qué tal tus clases? Se te ve cansado—dijo esto último riéndose y ladeando al cabeza.

— ¿Qué le paso a Crona?—le pregunto

— ¿Qué le paso?...Pues ni idea. Se habrá quedado dormida—dijo mientras encogía sus hombros.

**POV RAGANROK **

_Perfecta_

—Bien, este es el momento—dije mientras fingía ver a otro lado y corría y sentí un choque.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa— escuche una voz tímida

–No te preocupes—le dije dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas

_Esta es pan comido_

-Gra…gracias – dijo sonrojándose y mirando hacia abajo mientras nos levantamos –Umm… ya me debo ir—dijo aun sonrojada.

—Bueno...yo…-dije "nervioso"—ten –dije dándole un papel con mi número.

_Soy un actorazo._

La chica se sonrojo aún más y rápidamente escribió el suyo y me lo entrego.

Le di una de mis mejores miradas, a lo que esta se sonrojo, _Jejejeje no hay ninguna q se me resista_ y me despedí de ella.

Camine derechito hasta la enfermería donde estaría mi mamá. Para decirle que Crona iria a una pijamada y yo también estaría afuera.

—Stein ¿Qué tal tus clases? Se te ve cansado—escuche la voz de mi mama.

Me quede escondido escuchando la conversación…

**POV GENERAL**

Stein le miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Crona? ¡Es tu hija!—la encaro Stein

—No te pongas así… -se le acerco Medusa—Ah… es verdad es tu sobrina ¿no? Por eso te pones así—dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en su pecho.

Stein retrocedió—Un día lo lamentaras—dijo dándose la vuelta y sacando su cigarro**(N/A: No hagan esto en el colegio por favor U.U)** —Ella fue un error –le dijo Medusa—Un experimento mal hecho—dijo sonriendo – ¡Es solo basura!

Stein la miro

–Ella es igual que mi hermano –dijo sonriendo—él siempre quiso una niña—dijo sonriendo y yéndose— ¿No es así?—dijo ya caminando hacia uno de los salones.

Medusa frunció el ceño y sonrió dirigiéndose a su consultorio

_Por eso ella pagara por los pecados de su padre_

**POV RAGNAROK**

No puede ser…como no me di cuenta…yo debería…debería de ¿contárselo a Crona?

_¿Por qué odias tanto a Crona? ¡Es tu hija!_

Eso quiere decir que él sabe todo, sabe lo que mi mamá le hace a Crona…desde cuando lo sabe por qué no hizo nada…

—_No te pongas así… -se le acerco Medusa—Ah… es verdad es tu sobrina ¿no? Por eso te pones así_

_Pero porque mi mama no nos contó ¿que nos oculta?_

Stein es mi tío es parte de mi familia, una familia llena de traidores…

Mire el reloj a esta hora Crona ya debería estar en casa de Maka…Maka... ¿Maka?

_¡Mierda!_

Me choque la palma de mi mano en mi cara y me la baje

_¡Se supone que yo la llevaría!_

Mire el reloj debía ir a la casa Kid metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque mi celular y escribí el mensaje a mi mamá, ahora no podría ir, no puedo ir y verla a la cara después de lo que me he enterado.

Lo mejor será que no le diga nada a Crona

_Y Stein… ¿Por qué no hizo nada?_

Después pensaría en eso…ahora solo debía ir a la casa de Kid.

Al llegar la mansión Death…toque el timbre, claro después de haber pasado por la gigantesca reja y ver como las 8 cámaras de seguridad me filmaban.

Vi como la puerta se abría y vi a Kid el cual me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Pasa, estas simétrico—me dijo, dios este chico es un enfermo, como es posible que a Crona le guste este raro

—Oye y los dos raritos—le pregunte

—Pues… no termino ya que escuchamos el sonido de un vidrio romperse.

—Mi simetría… ¡Monstruos asimétricos!—dijo corriendo Kid por las escaleras

Solo lo seguí al llegar vi un enorme cuarto lleno de juegos _¡Mierda! Tiene dos de cada uno_. Como es posible porque alguien se compraría dos cosas iguales.

_Maldito ricachón_

Si yo también tenía mis cosas, debía admitir que mama me consentía bastante, _solo a mí_

Busque con la mirada y vi como Black Star y Kid se peleaban

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi bella simetría?—lo samaqueaba Kid

— ¡Cálmate solo fue un vaso!—dijo Black* Star—Además deberías sentirte feliz ¡El gran Black Star!—dijo esto alzando más la voz si se puede—fue el que lo rompió.

—Hijo de…-le dijo Kid

—Oye rayitas…tengo hambre, quiero comida—dije interrumpiéndolo señalando mi boca

-¡No me digas...!

-¡Bien hecho Ragnarok!– lo interrumpieron Soul y Black* Star u.

-Fuimos a LA COCINA, si en mayúscula, porque era LA COCINA

Una inmensa cocina. Como la los programas, y saben por qué es LA COCINA, por el hecho de que esto tiene todo, toda clases de comidas

-¡Es hora de comer! Jajaja… ¡Es hora que el gran Black*Star, el que superara a los dioses coma!—dijo riéndose y parándose en una de las mesas de la cocina

—Oye, Raro…-le dije al rarito mientras veía como Soul y Black*Star comían cada plato que había en la mesa ya servida.

— ¿Qué?—me volteo para mirarme

—Mmmm... Cuando llevaste a Crona a la enfermería—lo mire a los ojos—mi mama ¿Estaba allí?

—Si—dijo simplemente—pero luego se fue…

—Ya veo—mi mamá vio a Crona desmayada, cuando regresemos a casa ella…—Kid...—le llame otra vez, mientras cogía un plato con piernas de pollo y me las empezaba a comer.

— ¿Qué?—dijo otra vez

—Gracias…-dije, al voltearme vi como Kid se quedó por así decirlo _piedra._

Yo solo seguí comiendo y viendo la competencia de comida, esperando que saliera de su trance

—Tengo una pregunta—dijo el rayitas saliendo del trance

—Claro te responderé lo que quieras—dije cogiendo otro plato pero con alitas de pollo.

_Bendita sea la cocinera de Kid_

—Bien, dime porque quería que me quedara con…

-Nyajajajaj…nadie puedo con el Gran Black*Star...—volteamos a ver y vi como Black*Star estaba parado en la mesa con su mano apuntando hacia arriba—¡Yahooo!

—Ragnarok, puede ganarte—le dijo Soul tirado en piso con el estómago hinchado.

-Venga, o tienes miedo Ragnarok… me dijo mirándome—era de suponerse después de todo te enfrentaras con el Gran Black*Star—dijo señalandome

_Jejejeje este no me conoce… _

—Eso nunca… —dije preparándome

3

2

1

…

GO!

**(N/A: 20 minutos después)**

**SOUL POV**

—Ahhh… ¡Ya no puedo más!—gimió Black*Star se tocaba la gran panza que poseía por tanto comer.

—Ahhh…-suspiro Kid—ya acabaron de jugar—dijo Kid mientras los miraba—tengo algo que darles.

-Espera—dijo Black *Star reincorporándose cargando vario platos llenos de comida.

— ¿Qué haces? Cara de mono no dejare que lleves todo eso a mi cuarto perfectamente simétrico.

—Son ocho—dijo sin más Black*Star

—Bien, vamos—dijo volteándose y guiándonos hasta su cuarto, donde nos acomodamos en los enormes sillones, mientras que Kid se iba.

—Tengan—volvió, y nos lanco tres ¿trajes?—Kid ¿y esto…?

—Mañana deberán venir con eso puesto—nos miró—bien colocados—dijo esto mirando a Black*Star**(N/A: Recuerden el cap. 16 como vino vestido en la fiesta).**

— ¿Para qué tan formal?—pregunto Ragnarok.

—La razón de la fiesta la sabrán mañana pero es para presentarles a alguien muy importante —dijo Kid.

-Es mujer o varón—pregunte no es queme interesara, pero aun así

—Mujer –dijo Kid mientras sonreía

-Wow…a un lado perdedores…es linda o está por ahí…. —dijo Ragnarok mientras se paraba

—Nadie llama perdedor al gran Black*Star…-dijo mientras acababa con el ultimo plato de comida que traía—ya verán como yo seré la gran atracción de la fiesta Jajaja…

-Es linda—dijo Kid mientras ignoraba a Black*Star—Y quiero que se lleve bien con todos especialmente con los del grupo.

—Claro, si quieres le muestro la escuela—dijo Ragnarok.

Jajaj...Pobre chica, seguramente será otra de sus conquistas

_Imagina si quisiera ligar a Maka_

Eso no pasaría

_¿Seguro…?_

Trate de quitarme las ideas absurdas de mi cabeza, quien querría a unos pechos planos como Maka.

_Tu_

Aparte de mí…

Otra gran servidora para el gran Ore-sama…-dijo Black*Star gritando.

Jjajajajajaja—se rieron Black*Star y Ragnarok juntos.

-Oye yo me voy a dormir, estos idiotas dan sueño— dijo Kid.

—Espera donde está mi cuarto….

**MAKA POV**

Liz comenzó a dar vueltas estaba cien por ciento segura que la siguiente era yo, saben ¿por qué? Porqué jamás se eligiría a ella misma y mucho menos a su querida hermana.

—Maka—_acerté_—Bien quien quiere preguntar— dijo Liz sosteniéndome de los hombros.

—Yo—levanto la mano Crona

—Waaa la chica enamorada—dijo Liz levantando el vaso con contenido

—Liz…-dijo Crona sonrojada.

—Lo siento no pude evitarlo—se disculpó Liz

—Bien Maka... ¿por qué?…. ¿No… sales con…con algún chico? –Dijo tartamudeando y tímida por su pregunta.

Todas no quedamos en silencio las chicas sabían que me había declarado a Soul y que él me había rechazado. Y mi decisión de aun así permanecer a su lado.

—Crona…—susurro Liz.

—Ahhh...los siento no debí preguntar eso…Maka…lo…lo siento...yo…no quería...—Crona intentaba disculparse pero...

—Está bien, sé que es una tontería pero, yo aún amo a Soul—_estoy consciente de que no tengo oportunidades_—pero saben, creo que tiene razón…yo me olvidare de el—dije sin mirarles—así que…

—Bien…esta dicho mañana en la fiesta todas nos conseguiremos novios…-dijo Liz al estilo Black*Star

—Siiiiiii...—gritaron todas excepto Tsubaki y yo…

— ¡Crona!—grito Liz señalándola.

— ¿Si…i?—dijo tartamudeando como siempre—haremos que mañana Kid se derrita ante ti.

— ¡Y que Ragnarok se fije en mi One-chan!—dijo Patty interrumpiéndola

— ¡Patty! –grito Liz sonrojada

—Jajaja—Se rio Patty

Que podría salir mal

_Nada_

—Patty, lista saca la maleta—dijo Liz mientras señalaba mi sillón.

—Siii—grito Patty poniendo una mano en la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Patty fue corriendo al sillón que se encontraba en la sala y lo cargo hasta mi cuarto

— ¡Se puede saber! ¿A qué hora trajeron eso?—les grite

-Jejej….es la antigua técnica secreta de las hermanas Thompson—dijo Liz—¿verdad Patty?

—Si One-chan—dijo cambiando su voz y rostro por unos más toscos—¿Con quién comenzamos?

Tsubaki, Crona y yo nos helamos. Nos miraban de una manera…que daba miedo

— ¡No… se lidiar con esto…!-dijo Crona—Maka… ¿cómo de…bo li…lidiar con…esto?

—Patty comencemos con la más difícil—dijo Liz susurrando pero aun así alcanzamos a escucharla, su mirada se fijó en mi

¡Ay no!

_Corre…_

**Después de 15minutos**

-¡Vamos Maka te ves bien!—maldita sea la hora en que me solté del cuello de Liz para evitar que me ponga ese vestido

-— ¡Maka que bonita te ves!—dijo Tsubaki

-—Sí...Maka te ves…bien—dijo Crona

Me mire al espejo era un vestido morado pegado hasta la cintura y luego comienza con un leve vuelo hasta cinco dedos antes de mis rodilla**(N/A: Es como el vestido del capítulo 18)** que resaltaba mis pequeños pechos y de zapatos tenía unos color blanco con un lazo de adorno.

— ¡Patty!—dijo Liz—sigamos.

—Si –dijo volteando para mirar a Crona.

—Vamos con la operación _no se lidiar con esto_…– dijo Liz acercándose a Crona cargándola y poniéndola en sus hombros.

— ¡Nooo!...auxilio…–grito Crona—y esa es mi frase…—a lo que Tsubaki y yo miramos con pena

_Lo sentimos Crona_

-Waaa…Liz que buen trabajo—dije Crona se veía muy bonita.

—Jejejeje gracias, a que con esto, tiene a Kid asegurado—dijo Liz

El vestido de Crona era muy bonito era negro pegado al cuerpo, hacia resaltar sus caderas y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros pálidos, con unos zapatos plateados

Crona se sonrojo—No se lidiar con esto…-dijo Crona mirándose al espejo.

-Nee...Tsubaki quieres por la buenas o por las malas—le dijo Liz

—Creo que por las buenas…Jejej

-Que bella…-dije

—Bueno a Tsubaki le queda perfecto cualquier vestido—dijo mientras con sus manos dibujaba la silueta de Tsubaki en el aire

El vestido de Tsubaki era de color verde claro Era pegado y con un escote en V, con uno zapatos plateados.

— ¿Quizás con esto Black*Star se anime…?-dijo Liz codeándola

A lo que Tsubaki solo miro hacia abajo sonrojada…

-Ahora quítenselo…-dijo Liz

— ¿Eh?

—Ya lo hice—dije

—¡Que rápida!—dijo Liz mientras colocaba el vestido en un colgador.

-Liz, ya para que son los vestidos—pregunto Tsubaki

— ¿Que no se los dije? Mañana irán a la fiesta con eso

— ¿Qué?—dijimos todas juntas

—Mañana nos reuniremos en la mansión Death para alistarlas, vengan a la 3—Liz me miro—y no se olviden el vestido

— ¡Sí!—dijimos todos

—Ahora vamos a dormir—dijo Tsubaki—ya tengo sueño

-Si vamos—a lo que todas nos acostamos en nuestros futones

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

—Recuerden a las 3—dijo Liz, yéndose con Patty y Tsubaki

—Adiós—dijimos Crona y yo

30 minutos después…

POV SOUL

Llegue a casa junto a Ragnarok que debía recoger a Crona de mi casa

— ¡Ya llegue!—grite en la entrada pero no había nadie.

— ¡Oe pecho pequeños, pequeñitos y diminutos! ¡¿Estás ahí?!—dijo Ragnarok

— ¡MAKA CHOP FLY!—escuche a la distancia.

Sentí una brisa y algo que paso velozmente a lado de mi rostro

_Maka…_

— ¡Auch!—se quejó Ragnarok, mientras se caía por el golpe – ¡Buena puntería!—dijo todavía en el suelo con el libro en su cara

—Bienvenido Soul—dijo Maka entrando a la sala, y le quitaba el libro de la cara a Ragnarok—Iré a avisarle a Crona, Soul el baño está listo.

—Gracias—dije

—Ustedes parecen esposos—dijo Ragnarok levantándose.

—Te recuperaste—le dije cambiando de tema—hasta a mí me cuesta levantarme tan rápido.

—No me cambies el tema—me dijo _Diablos_— ¿No pasa nada entre ustedes?

—No nada—dije desinteresadamente

—Ya veo—dijo y nos quedamos en silencio—Sabes ahora que lo pienso mas detenidamente, la pecho plano, no es tan pecho plano—sentí su mirada—es muy bonita, haz hecho un gran trabajo espantando a sus pretendientes.

_¿Cómo sabe?_

— ¡Tu!- me voltee a verle

— ¿Debería ligar con ella?—me miro—digo, puedo soportar sus golpes así que no habrá problemas ¿verdad?—concluyo

—No pienso permitirlo—lo mire chocando nuestra miradas

-¿Por qué? Tu solo eres su amigo…el amigo que la rechazo—me quede sin palabras

-Yo... yo…-no sabía que decir, como podía defenderme si él tiene la razón

-¿Qué? _Eso no es cool—_dijo Ragnarok imitando mi frase

—Yo la amo y hare lo posible para que ella me acepte, la volveré a enamorar—dije decidido y en voz alta.

—Bien, bien…-dijo Ragnarok aplaudiendo y alzando la vista—Maka, que conveniente tu presencia—dijo alzando más la voz, me voltee asustado pero…_no había nadie._

—Pfff… Jajaja—se rio

— ¡Maldito!—le dije

—Ragnarok… te olvidaste de…mi—dijo Crona entrando a la par con Maka.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Ragnarok—Vamos a casa, mamá tiene turno hoy—le dijo Ragnarok tranquilamente

—Sí. Vamos—dijo Crona más animada

—Adiós Maka, adiós Soul—se despido.

—Adiós—dijimos en coro

—Bien, yo me voy a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo—dijo Maka, mientras agarra las llaves del cuarto.

-¡Ok!—me fui a darme una ducha

Apenas termine de ducharme me vestí y me eche en el sofá, sentí como me dormía

_**SUEÑO DE SOUL**_

— _¡Soul!…-escuche como Maka me llamaba_

Bien ahora o nunca.

—_Maka, escucha—me iba a confesar, le diría mis sentimientos._

—_Soul yo también tengo algo que decirte—me dijo animadamente y sonrojada._

—_Yo también, escucha Maka… te amo…-le dije mirándole sus hermoso ojos jade_

—_Soul…-me dijo triste—lo lamento—dijo mientras se alejaba de mi_

— _¿Por qué te alejas?—le pregunte_

_A su lado aprecio una sombra de un chico—Soul…-él es mi novio—lo siento no puedo corresponderte…_

Maka…. No…no puede ser…

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

—No...—dije mientras me levantaba

Una pesadilla

_Descuida… si no haces algo, se volverá realidad…_

Jamás…

Me levante y fui a las cocina a tomar agua cuando escuche sollozos.

_Ya regreso de las compras…._

-Debo ser fuerte…—dijo Maka llorando, solo podía ver su espalda y como se limpiaba los ojos con su brazo mientras picaba algo

—Ya no… debo llorar…—sollozo más—No soy la primera ni la última… que haya... pasado por esto…—dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con su brazo

Este es el momento…

-Maka—dije claramente

Maka volteo a mirarme son los ojos llorosos—Soul…

-Maka...yo debo decirte…-no me dejo terminar

—Soul ayúdame con este dolor—me dijo

-Maka yo...

-¡Soul…!

-¡Maka…!

-¡Soul… ayúdame a terminar de picar la cebolla!

-Maka yo…eh?—dije al darme cuenta nuestra conversación

—Iré a lavarme la cara—dijo yéndose hacia el baño

_Yo...acaso yo...iba a…_

-Soul…-volvió Maka—ya tienes la ropa con la que asistirás a la fiesta…

— Sí...—le dije mientras picaba la condenada cebolla—Kid nos lo dio, dijo que debíamos ir totalmente simétricos—dije haciendo la pose de el con las manos.

-Mmmm…oye sabes el motivo de la fiesta…-me pregunto mientras sacaba los fideos de la olla.

—Dijo que iba a presentarnos a alguien importante—le dije

—Eso ya lo sé...pero sabes de quien se trata—me dijo

—Dijo que era una estudiante nueva—le dije

— ¿Nueva?...y es importante…-me dijo en voz baja…

-Si dijo que quería que se llevara bien con nosotros…le dije acordando lo que me había dicho Kid antes de dormir

-Quiero que se lleve bien con n las chicas ya que ella es muy importante

—Ya veo…-dijo algo confundida

-Pasa algo—le pregunte

—No nada—me sonrió

Amaba su sonrisa… como no me di cuenta antes.

**1 hora antes de ir a la mansión a Death**

—Maka, ya estás lista—dije mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto-¿Qué tanto te demoras?—le dije mientras veía como ponía unos zapatos blancos en una caja y después lo ponía en su maleta.

—No ves, alisto lo que voy a usar en el baile—dijo mientras sacaba un hermoso y corto vestido color morado de su ropero.

— ¿Y eso? –le pregunte mientras señalaba con mi mirada el vestido

—Es lo que voy a usar, Liz me lo consiguió

—Mmmm…-_es demasiado corto, ¿porque Liz le dio un vestido así?._

—Vamos –dijo mientras se levantaba.

**En la Mansión Death**

—Liz—no lo pues alargar, o algo así—escuche decir a Maka desde la otra puerta.

—¡No! –Grito Liz, respondiéndole—así está bien, ya verás cómo completamos la misión

_¿Misión?_

Maka salió era la última para vestirse y maquillarse…al salir ella me sentía morir, estaba completamente hermosa, debería ser delito que saliera si.

—Nee... Soul que te parece—me pregunto Liz codeándome, a lo que Maka solo se sonrojo mirándome.

-Se ve bien…-dije apenas eso

—¡Siii! ¡Pero, no tanto como mi reina Tsubaki!—grito eufórico Black Star mientras se arrodillaba ante ella

-¡Que banquete!—dijeron Black Star y Ragnarok al mismo tiempo y partiendo hacia allí con Tsubaki siguiéndola

-Bien, ahora nosotras—dijo agarrando a Maka y a Crona—a nuestra misión

_¿Misión?_

—Oigan ¿Que misión?—les pregunte

—Ps veras, es la de conseguirnos…-dijo Liz

—Nooo… no le digas—dijo Maka tapándole la boca

—Bueno suerte, chao—dije yéndome en dirección de la comida

**POV MAKA **

- Bien primero a encontrar a Kid—dijo Liz cosa que lo encontramos muy rápido

Estaba completamente elegante, mire hacia Crona y vi como se había puesto colorada solo al verlo

Ahhh...la primera fase del enamoramiento

_¡Ja! Tú lo conoces bien ¿no? _

Ignore mis pensamientos y especialmente a mi conciencia que ya se había puesto muy sarcástica

—Hola Kid—dijo Liz—agarrando a Crona del brazo.

—Hola, que bellas se ven todas—dijo de una manera que no pude evitarme sonrojar, al igual que sus primas, y ni que decir de Crona la pobre estaba por caerse al suelo sino fuera porque Liz la sostiene.

—Enserio Kid?—pregunto Liz

—Si—dijo Kid sonriendo

—Crona también—dijo Liz más bajo, pero aun así audible—ya sabes que ella tiene baja autoestima

—Liz, no le digas eso—dijo Crona sonrojada

—Descuida Crona, yo soy muy sincero—dijo a lo que Crona trago saliva.

—Te ves muy hermosa y simétrica—dijo con una mirada galante

—Gracias—dijo Crona bajando la mirada

—Muy bien, Kid te dejamos a Crona—dijo Liz

—Claro...—dijo Kid

—Chicas—dijo Liz abrazándonos a Patty y a mí—es nuestro turno.

POV CRONA

M e quede viendo como Liz y las demás se iban

M e dejaron sola

M e dejaron sola y con Kid

—Dime Crona que te arece la fiesta—me dijo Kid mirándome a los ojos

—Esta bonita…-sentí su mirada más penetrante en mí...no se lidiar con...esto—y ¿simétrica?—dije esto pero como pregunta

—Uf…menos mal—dijo Kid aliviado echando u vistazo a toda a sala—espero que le guste a Kim— ¿_quién es _ella?

— ¿Quién… es Kim?—pregunte curiosamente

—Muy bien Crona serás la primera en saberlo—me dijo Kid emocionado—Kim es…

POV MAKA

—Bien Maka ¿Cuál te gusta?—me dijo Liz, con una mano mostrándome toda la sal de baile

—El de ahí—le dije señalando a un chico que estaba en las mesas de comidas de pelo albino.

—Maka, él es Soul—dijo Liz regañándome—no haremos bien el plan si no pones de…

—Los siento, pero ponte en mi zapatos bailarías con alguien, cuando te mueres por bailar con Ragnarok—le dije a lo que la se quedó callada

—Ella tiene razón Liz-chan—escuchamos una voz que reconocimos al instante

—Profesor Justin—dijimos Liz, Patty y yo.

—Buenas noches alumnas, quisiera saber si alguna de ustedes bailaría conmigo—dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco

—Yo quiero bailar—dijo Patty ¿seria?—Jejejeje—se fue riéndose y mirándose con el profesor Justin a la pista de baile

—Paty!—dijo Liz extendiendo su brazo como un intento de recuperar a su hermana

—Suerte One-chan—dijo yéndose Patty.

—Eso fue raro—dije Liz recomponiéndose

—Si—dije viendo a la pareja bailar

—Pero de alguna forma encajan—dijimos juntas— ¿no?—nos vimos— ¡EN QUE ESTAMOS PENSANDO ES NUESTRO PROFESOR!—gritamos negando con la cabeza

—Oye, amiga—apareció un chico detrás de Liz—quieres bailar—Liz me miro

— ¡Claro!—se acercó y me dijo—ves no es difícil

—Si—lo acepte—pero ¿lo disfrutaras?—le dije mirándola a lo que ella desvió la mirada y tomo la mano del chico que quería bailar con ella

_Ya me quede sola_

Sentí hambre, así que fui a las mesa de comida pero…

— ¡Soul!—grito una chica—acepta esto

— ¡No acepta el mío!

— ¡No el mío!—vi como las chicas le ofrecían comida a Soul, pero él las rechazaba. Mire la comida que le querían invitar

Tontas, ninguna sabe lo que a Soul realmente le gusta

_¿Te sientes tan ganadora?_

Un poco

_¡Apresúrate y dale la comida!_

Fui rápidamente y vi que quedaba uno, solo uno un plato de salmón el paraíso de Soul

-Pero no puedo dárselo así—murmure a mí misma—pensara que me sigue gustando o algo así

Me acerque hasta donde estaba el, por suerte sus fans ya se habían cansado y se habían ido.

—Hola—dije.

— ¿Y tú misión?— dijo sin mirarme

— ¿Mi misión?...ahhh—pensé un poco—la aborde…por así decirlo—dije

—Y las otras, te dejaron sola—me pregunto Soul aun con la mirada en la pista de baile

—Si, Liz y Patty están bailando—dije buscando con mi mirada a Liz que estaba distraída y Patty muy feliz—Y Crona esta hablando con Kid—dije mirando a mi tímida amiga, pero ella estaba con la mirada gacha y con un Kid que no paraba de hablar

Acaso la lastimo

_Yo lo mató_

—Oye, dijo volteándose a mirarme—a todo esto ¿Cuál era la misión?—me pregunto Soul

—Ps…no fue nada ya que ni la pude iniciar, supongo que me falto voluntad—dije mirando mi plato

—Mmmm…Acaso ¿querías ponerte a dieta?—me pregunto Soul intrigado

— ¡MAKA CHOP!—dije mientras estampaba mi libro en su cabeza

— ¡Ay!—se quejó sobándose—lo digo por toda esa comida que traes.

—ahhh…verdad, traje mucho—dije haciéndole ver mi plato, ya l instante pude ver la cara de baba de Soul

Bien la nueva misión fue un éxito

_Ahhh ese chico es tan predecible_

— ¿Eso es salmón?—dijo sin quitarla vista de mi plato

—Si, por ahí había—dije señalando el lugar donde no había ningún plato.

—_Había—_puso sus manos al bolsillo-eso no es cool—dijo con pena

— ¿Quieres?—dije mostrándole más de cerca mi plato—a lo que ojos ojos de Soul se encendieron

— ¿En serio?—me pregunto

—Si—dije mirándole de una manera dulce por así decirlo, jamás dejaría de amar a Soul, aunque no había día que me pregunte ¿Que pasara? cuando Soul me presente su novia, se vaya, y que me deje sola.

—Oye…no quieres—me dijo mostrándome el plato que ahora el poseía

—No, come tu—le dije un poco triste por mis pensamientos

— ¡Ja!.. Lo sabía, si estas a dieta—dijo riéndose

— ¡MAKA CHOP!—dije estampándole en la cabeza de nuevo—¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy!—le grite

—Ya entendí, igual no lo necesitas—dijo sonrojado

—Mmmm…

— ¡Es decir, para mi estas bien así!—dijo un poco más fuerte, sentí mi corazón palpitar y sentirme caliente, solo me le quede mirando con ternura, hasta que el volteo y sin darme cuenta nos quedamos mirándonos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—me dijo sonrojado, su cara era muy graciosa—¡Seguro tienes hambre!

— ¡Ya te dije que no!—cambie mi expresión por completo

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no comes nada de Salmon?—me dijo haciendo que nuestras caras se acerquen un poco—Maka…oye porque pediste salmón si a ti no te gus…

POV SOUL

Maka odia el salmón, porque se pidió ese plato, acaso es por mí, yo aún le gusto

—Maka… oye porque te pediste salmón si a ti no te gus…-

— ¡Hola!—escuche una voz

No, por favor el no

—Wes-nichan—escuche como Maka pronunciaba su nombre…cerré los ojos con fuerza imaginando que este era un sueño, una pesadilla

—Maka…que hermosa estas, seguro que Soul ya te lo dijo ¿no?—dijo dándome un mirada picara

—En realidad, no—le dijo Maka sonriendo ampliamente maldita sea, porque el tiene que hacerla sonreír de esa forma…

—Maka...mi hermosa hija…ven a bailar con tu gran padre—escuche la voz de ¿El papa de Maka?

Genial, podría pasar algo peor

—Yo no tengo un gran padre—dijo Maka molesta

—Maka...no seas así con tu padre—le regaño Wes—mucho gusto señor, soy el hermano mayor de Soul—dijo presentándose educadamente.

—Ya veo… eres el hermano del chico pervertido que vive con mi hija—dijo Spirit mirándome

— ¡Si ese soy yo!—dijo sonriente Wes

No dime que no se llevan bien

—Jajaj—se rieron juntos

Lo que me faltaba

—Nee… Maka, porque no bailas con tu padre, aunque sea una canción—le aconsejo Wes

—Eh?— dijo Maka con una mueca de asco

—Sí, hija mía, hazle caso al hermano mayor de tu morboso compañero—dijo el padre de Maka

Así vi como el papa de Maka se la llevo a rastra a la pista de baile, solo sentí como Wes se me acerco y se quedó mirándoles

—Y bien—me dijo de la nada

— ¿Qué?—dije…

— ¿Que estas esperando?—me pregunto, ahhh…ya sabía de qué me iba a hablar

— ¿De qué hablas? –me hice el tonto

—De Maka …mamá y papá están esperando—me dijo un poco preocupado

—Pues, que sigan esperando –le conteste desinteresado colocando mis manos a los bolsillos volteando mi cara para el otro lado

—Ellos quieres que sientes cabeza—me dijo serio

— ¡Tengo 17 año!—exclame ello no me harán casar

—Eso no importa, te portaste mal—se me quedo mirando, yo volví a voltear la cara—sabes lo que hiciste, el castigo fue que trajeras a una chica de sentimientos verdaderos o que volvieras casa y dejaras Shibussen—me dijo regañándome.

—Ellos saben que no volveré a casa—le dije tratando de hacerle recordar las discusiones

—Por eso ellos están esperando—dijo aclarándome— ¿Por qué no llevas Maka de una vez y se las presentas?—me sentí caliente presentar a Maka a mis padre, como novia

— ¿Por qué haría eso? –dije mirándole a la cara

—No te hagas yo sé que los dos están saliendo—me dijo mirándome pícaramente—o vas a decirme que aun viviendo juntos no pasa nada—dijo agachándose su cabeza a mi altura

—Nosotros no estamos—le aclare

—¿Eh?—me dijo decepcionado—acaso no te gusta—dijo mientras comía el plato de Salmon que me trajo Maka

— ¡Oye, eso me lo dio Maka! –dije tratando de quitárselo

—Vamos, no seas egoísta—dijo riéndose—Acaso no quieres que me lo coma porque te lo trajo tu querida Maka—dijo alzando el brazo con el plato riéndose

–Cállate a mí no me gusta Maka –dije serio

— ¡Soul!—dijo mi hermano asustado

—No déjame terminar—dije, estaba listo para decirle a mi hermano todo—Te diré la verdad, a mí no me gusta Maka yo…

—Soul!—dijo, por qué me interrumpe—Maka… –dijo más bajo, ¿Qué? Abrí mis ojos y volteé para encontrarme con Maka a la cual no le pude ver la mirada ya que se ocultaba con el cerquillo.

— ¿Maka?—dije, okey que estúpido soy

_Si bastante, la fregaste…_

—Yo…-no sabía que decir

—Descuida—comenzó a decir con voz neutra—ya te lo dije ¿no?...Ese día, me equivoque fue un error.

— ¡Maka!—mis sentimientos debía decírselos, pero todo se puso oscuro…

**POV MAKA **

Soul me rechazo otra vez…y sin que yo diga nada… quiero arrancar de mi corazón este sentimiento…quizás hubiese sido mejor nunca haber confesado este sentimiento…si tan solo no hubiera dicho nada…me mordí el labio, ni modo solo debía tragarme mis lágrimas, al menos solo por ahora.

— ¡Hola!Hola! ¡Holitas!—escuchamos en el centro de la pista de baile donde apareció el Papá de Kid, así es su papa, el dueño de la escuela Shibussen una escuela de cadena completa…tenían escuela para niños, hasta el instituto y por supuesto una universidad, era prestigioso.

—Bien…solo pocos de ustedes saben el motivo de esta fiesta—dijo alzando más la voz—la cual es para decirles a todos ustedes amigos, colegas, familia, que mi hijo Kid se ha enamorado, y sus sentimientos son correspondidos por la señorita..—Dijo pausando—la señorita Kim Diehl.

¿Kid enamorado?...toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras que Kid caminaba tomado de la mano, con una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados y mirada verde con un buen cuerpo.

¿Crona? La busque con la mirada, ahí está me acerque lo mas rápido a ella estaba, con la cabeza agachada soltando lagrimas

Solo pude abrazarla, ignorando todo El rechazo de Soul, a las demás que se habían acercado

_Crona, lo siento pensé._

**Bien este cap. fue largo… quizás es porque me demore más de un mes en volver a actualizar, y la razón es justificada…estoy ocupa con la universidad **

**En verdad lo lamento mucho…me animaba cada vez que recibía rewier..**

**De verdad! Lo siento mucho no lo volveré a hacer…quizás me tarde dos semanas… pero no un mes….**

**Sé que no debería decir esto pero… me dejarían un rewier por fis…no importa si es para insultarme por haberme demorado tanto :P **

**Bueno eso es todo espero qué les haya gustado el capítulo, acepto sugerencias también….**

**Bueno SAYONARA!**


	4. Una peticion! Y las intenciones de Kim!

Hola!

Primero gracias por los rewier…esta vez no me fue bien, o cual puede ser porque me demore un mes y muchos ha de haber pensados que este fic no se terminaría!

Pero de los pocos rewier que recibí! Son reclamos de ese pequeño Kidxkim!

Comencemos

Texto así…_narración

—diálogos –

_Conciencia de los personajes._

_Y también en FLACH BACK!_

**(N/A: NOTA DE AUTORA)**

**Recordar que Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo **

**POV MAKA**

—Crona—dije aun abrazándola

—Estoy bien—me dijo en susurros, seguro no quería llorar, a lo que la abrace mas

—Haría lo que fuera por que no sintieras ese dolor—dije, el dolor de ser rechazada es triste pero ella no puedo ni decir sus sentimientos.

—Ya se…lo que sentís…te—dijo tranquilizándose—Te prometo que estaré bien—dijo aun en mi hombro

Las chicas ya se habían acercado preocupadas por Crona

Crona se separó de mí y me dio una sonrisa triste mientras decía para todas—Kid me menciono de su noviazgo momentos antes de que la presentaran—dijo mientras miraba al suelo derramando un par de lagrimas

—Crona—dijo Ragnarok—no sé por qué lloras, pero supéralo—dijo metiendo sus manos al bolsillo

—Crona—dijo Liz—No te des por vencida—dijo Liz ignorando a Ragnarok

—Que no, date por vencida—dijo Ragnarok chocando brazo con Liz

—¡Ragnarok!—se quejó Crona

—Hola, chicos—dijo Kid, con su novia a lado solo mire a Crona—lamento haberles mantenido en secreto pero, aquí está—dijo dando paso a Kim—ella es Kim

—Mucho gusto—dijo educadamente

— ¿Uh?—solo dije ya que se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi

—Que hermosa eres—dijo tomando me de las manos—eres totalmente simétrica—dijo Kim

—¿Eh?—dijimos todos

¡Es Kid en versión mujer!

_¡Por eso se enamoró! ¡Idiota!_

—No es perfecta—dijo Kid, todos lo miramos con pena

—Ven Kim—dijo Kid agarrando su mano, vi como Crona ponía una mirada con dolor.

—Te quiero presentar a todos—dijo llevándosela—chicos diviértanse.

_¡Uy! Quiero golpearlo_

_Pero no puedo_

_FLASH BACK_

_-Maka...—escuchamos todas y volteamos, era Crona._

—_Bueno… si golpeas a Kid… yo…yo me voy a sentir triste—Dijo Crona mirando hacia abajo._

—_De acuerdo—dije a lo que todas suspiraron aliviadas_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

— ¿Crona?—me acerque a ella

—Estoy bien…chicas—dijo sonriéndonos—quizás debería irme

— ¡No!—dijimos todas.

—Vamos a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta—dijo Patty

— ¡Sí!—dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida

—Hola, espero que nos llevemos bien—dijo Kim que ya había vuelto—Tú debes de ser Crona.

**POV NORMAL**

Todas se sorprendieron ¿Cómo se sabía el nombre de Crona?

—Lo que pasa es que Kid me hablo mucho de ustedes, pero la que me llamo más la atención fue de Crona—dijo acercándose a ella.

—Tu peinado es muy asimétrico—dijo molesta—me permitirías cortártelo—dijo suavemente.

—Kim. ¿Te gusta la simetría?—pregunto Tsubaki

—Por supuesto la vida debe ser simétrica, es decir, perfecta –dijo alzando la voz amistosamente –Jajaja—dijo riéndose exageradamente

— ¡Por Dios! Es Kid versión mujer—dijo Maka con pesadez.

—Tienes razón— dijeron mientras veía como se perdía en su mundo simétrico

—Crona, por favor deja que te vuelva simétrica, seguro te verás hermosa—dijo mientras le cogía las manos

—Claro—dijo Crona asintiendo

—Maka di algo—dijo Liz susurrándole

—Es la decisión de Crona, hay que hacer como que no pasa nada y conocerla—dijo Maka

—Qué problema, jamás me espere esto—dijo Liz

—Disculpe señorita me haría el honor de bailar conmigo—dijo una guapo y caballeroso Wes

—Claro—dijo Maka ilusionada

— ¿Les gustaría bailar?—dijeron dos apuestos chicos a Liz y Patty.

—Claro—respondieron gustosas.

—Eto…-se escuchó una vocecita atrás de Ragnarok—te acuerdas de mi—pregunto ilusionada

—Claro—dijo sonriendo— ¿quieres bailar?—pregunto cordialmente

—Si—respondió toda ilusionada, sin saber que alguien los estaría mirando bailar

—Oe Crona ven a bailar—dijo un sonriente Black Star

—Pero Tsubaki—dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga, a lo que esta le sonrió

—No se lidiar con los bailes—dijo Crona—No se bailar

—Descuida, Tsubaki me enseño—dijo Black Star—Además estas con el gran ¡Black*Star!

—Tsubaki, bailas—dijo Soul

—Oye, no te aproveches—dijo Black Star acercándose con Crona.

—Bien, bien…no hace falta que a marques territorio—dijo acercándose a Crona—Crona tu si bailarías conmigo.

—Si—dijo Crona nerviosa.

—Black* Star bailemos—dijo Tsubaki animada

—Claro que si mi diosa—dijo Black Star animado.

**CRONA Y SOUL**

—Soul…-dijo Crona en voz baja

— ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunto

—Por qué no bailas con Maka—dijo Crona mirándolo

—No creo que sea buen momento—dijo Soul decaído

_Seguro ni me quiere ver, menos escuchar_

—Maka entenderá…—dijo Crona dándole ánimos—ella siempre te sonreirá—dijo sonriendo tímidamente—porque eres tú el que está a su lado

—Gracias—dijo separándose—iré a hablar con ella. —dijo yéndose, dejando a Crona sola hasta que...

— ¿Quieres bailar?—dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, con la mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de Crona

—Eh?

—Aléjate…yo voy a bailar con ella—dijo empujándolo Ragnarok y cogiendo de la mano a su hermana

—Eh?

—Ahhh…claro—dijo el chico alejándose, reconociendo quien era el que se había metido en su liga

— ¿Por qué… no dejaste que bai…lara conmigo?—dijo Crona un poco molesta, al ser interrumpida por su hermano en hacer amistades.

—Cállate—dijo Ragnarok llevando el baile—pensé que te gustaba el rayita de Kid.

—Bueno…-a lo que reacciono—tú lo sabias…

—Claro—dijo Ragnarok orgulloso—creíste que era alergia—dijo burlándose

—Por tu culpa hice el ridículo delante de el—dijo Crona haciendo berrinche.

—No es mi culpa—dijo Ragnarok—Tu, eres la pequeña idiota que cae en eso—dijo desordenando el cabello de la peli rosada

—Que cruel, mi cabello—dijo Crona—Y como que pequeña somos mellizos, nacimos el mismo día

—Yo nací tres minutos antes—dijo riendo

—Eso no vale—dijo riéndose

—Cambiando de tema—dijo poniéndose serio—Qué harías s conociéramos a un familiar de papa—dijo Ragnarok volteando la mirada y ver a su mama que se encontraba a lado del padre de Kid brindando con los demás profesores, incluido Stein-sensei

—Me pondría muy feliz—dijo Crona con una sonrisa—mama solo nos dijo que nos abandonó y se murió…pero siento como si algo estuviera mal—dijo reflexionando—además nunca hemos conocido a ningún familiar de parte de papa,

—Yo pienso igual—dijo Ragnarok asintiendo

_Mejor no le digo nada, no quiero lastimarla…y si el profesor Stein es como mama y le hace daño a Crona—pensó Ragnarok_

—Disculpa, pero podría bailar con ella—Ragnarok volteo para encontrarse con Kid

Volteo a ver a su hermana, a lo que Crona puso una mirada triste y asintió

—Está bien—dijo dándole la mano de su hermana

Kid le cogió con su mano la mano de Crona y la otra la uso en la cintura de ella, Kid llevaba a Crona en el baile y ella se dejaba bailar…la conversación era anula.

_Silencio_

-¿Qué pasa estas triste?—pregunto Kid aun bailando

—No—dijo Crona, lo mejor sería tener charlas cortas ya que el simplemente saber que Kid tiene novia le ponía triste.

-¿Acaso te aburre la fiesta?—pregunto Kid con angustia

—No…bueno está muy simétrica—respondió Crona mirándolo y sonrojándose un poco

— ¿Verdad que si?—dijo Kid con orgullo—lo hice para que Kim se sienta en familia—comentario que hizo que Crona bajara aún más sus emociones.

—Crona, dime a ti que te parece Kim—pregunto Kid repentinamente

—Bueno… es muy bonita y se ve que es agradable—dijo Crona con sinceridad

—Por alguna razón siento que a los demás no les ha caído tan bien—dijo con una mirada triste—Especialmente a Liz y a Maka—dijo mirando a las susodichas que en este momento bailaban.

—Seguro… están fastidiadas que lo guardaras en secreto—dijo Crona sintiéndose mal por la mentira _no le diré que es por mi…_ mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que Kid se sintiera feliz

—Podría pedirte un favor, Crona—dijo Kid más sereno

—Claro –dijo Crona sintiéndose tranquila por una vez en la noche

—Veras, El lunes será el primer día de Kim y su amiga—dijo Kid feliz—y bueno me gustaría pedirte que después de las clases le enseñaras la escuela—dijo Kid esto último un poco apenado al pensar que quizás incomodaría a Crona.

—Bueno… yo…no se—dijo un poco dudosa

—Por favor Crona no sabes lo mucho que me incomoda esto, pero yo confió mucho en ti y …-lo interrumpieron.

—¿En mí?—dijo Crona un poco feliz y sonrojada

—Si—dijo Kid mirándola con ternura

_¿Por qué me siento así?_

—Está bien…aunque no se lidiar con las guías—dijo un poco apenada

—No te preocupes y gracias—dijo tranquilo—Crona bailarías conmigo, otra vez—dijo al darse cuenta que empezaba otra canción.

—Sí...—dijo con timidez aun

**KIM Y JACKELINE**

Después de separarse de Kid, busco entre la gente a su amiga de cabellos negro, a la cual ya había hallado.

—Kim—dijo esta—gran presentación—dijo dando tres aplausos mientras sonreía a la peli rosada—O debería decir simétrica

—Gracias Jacqueline—dijo sonriendo y cambiando su expresión un poco más arrogante.

—El plan salió tal y como lo planeaste—dijo muy asombrado—pensé que no funcionaria, pero me equivoque.

—Así es, solo queda esperar y casarme con Kid—dijo Kim toda seria y convencida de su plan.

—Serás la señorita simetría todo ese tiempo—dijo Jacqueline toda divertida.

—Si—dijo cambiando su expresión ha deprimida—Esto es tan odioso, ya ni yo me soporto—dijo ahora molesta—y menos a Kid—Lo único que hace es hablarme de la simetría de sus amigos y de Crona.

—Hablando de tu novio simétrico, mira con quien está bailando—dijo Kim señalando con su mirada a la pareja que bailaba y se hablaban felizmente.

—No me importa, _pero eso si tendré que hablar con esa mosca muerta, no dejare que nadie meta narices_—dijo Mirando con seriedad a Crona que sonreía toda sonrojada a las palabras del peli negro de tres líneas.

—Por cierto, los amigo de tu novio están buenos—dijo Jacqueline mirando al peli azul y al peliblanco.

Kim rápidamente cambio su rostro serio aun rostro sonrojado—A que si ¿no?—dijo mirando al peliblanco—pero el que me interesa mas es el peliblanco de allá.

— ¿Te interesa?—dijo Jacqueline confundida—¡Acaban de anunciar tu noviazgo por dios!—dijo Kim reprendiendo a su amiga.

—Solo un poco—dijo apenada—además tendré cuidado si no funciona lo dejare ahí—dijo con simpleza—Y a ti Jacqueline te interesa alguien—dijo mirando a su amiga que tenía la cara sonrojada—sabes que te ayudare en lo que sea.

—Al contrario de ti yo si soy fiel—dijo sonrojada

—Es verdad, se me olvido que tenías novio—dijo desinteresada—Bueno, era de venir tú y Kilik son muy unidos, y A ti se te notaba mucho

—Eso crees—dijo Jacqueline tapando su cara con sus manos avergonzaba mientras se mantenía en su sitio y gira de un lado a otro—Que vergüenza.

A lo que Kim sonrió a ella también le gustaría enamorarse pero primero tendría que sacar todo lo que tiene Kid y luego haría su vida feliz.

—Algún día lo intentare—soltó de repente a lo que Jacqueline la escucho y se sintió mal por su amiga que se metiera con un chico por conveniencia

—Pero por ahora iré tras el amigo de Kid—dijo Kim riéndose.

—No creo que sea buena idea—dijo Jacqueline con miedo

—Descuida—dijo mientras caminaba hacia Soul, el cual se encontraba muy pensativo

**KIM Y SOUL  
**—Como lo hago quizás deba besarla primero…no…me daría un Maka Chop noqueándome de por vida, y si le hago la cena y limpio la casa…pensara que tramo algo…esto es muy difícil—pensaba Soul mientras miraba al suelo como si fuera interesante.

—Hola—saludo Kim levemente sonrojada al tener a Soul tan cerca

—Hola—dijo Sul rápidamente volviendo aponer la atención a sus pensamientos

—Mmmm…-hizo sonar tratando de llamar la atención del peliblanco, lográndolo.

—Pasa algo?—pregunto un poco irritado al ver que la noviecita de Kid no se iba.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—dijo Kim abrazando el brazo del peliblando haciendo chocar sus pechos intencionalmente.

A lo que Soul se le quedo mirando era bonita, y era la novia de Kid, cortesía seguro después la chica quería encajar al grupo

¿No?

**LIZ Y MAKA**

Nuestra querida Maka se encontraba bebiendo unos con ponche mientras que leía un libro delgado y pequeño que entraba en su pequeño bolso.

Ya había bailado con Wes y unos tres chicos que la habían invitado a bailar. Y ahora solo quería terminar de leer ese cuento que le había llamado la atención.

—Maka—la llamo Liz haciendo que Maka cerrara su libro y guardándolo, lo acabaría en casa

—Dime Liz—dijo Maka

—Mira—le dijo Liz mientras señalaba a la pareja que bailaba lentamente.

Era Soul bailando un lento con Kim

—Es Soul está bailando con Kim—dijo mirando a su compañera—la novia de Kid—dijo haciéndola entender que no la haría poner celosa.

Liz se le quedo mirando.

—Por cortesía—dijo tratando de defender a Liz de su mirada acusatoria.

A lo que Liz puso una cara de molestia.

—No sé, hay algo de esa chica que no me gusta—dijo Liz

—Lo dices por Crona—indago Maka.

—No, bueno quizás un poco es solo que me parece fingida, o que nos oculta algo—dijo Liz

—Ya la conoceremos—dijo Maka tratando de hacer que la molestia de Liz se fuera.

—La mantendré bien vigilada, eso si—dijo cruzando sus brazos

—….

—Y tú también deberías vigilarla, sobre todo ese acercamiento con Soul –dijo Liz aún más seria

—Ya te dije que seguro Soul la invito por ser amable—dijo Maka tranquilamente

— ¿Invito?—dijo Liz, sonriendo ya agachándose a la altura de Maka—Pero si ella invito a Soul, y el acepto.

La mente de Maka se puso en blanco, cuantas veces ella habría invitado a Soul a bailar y este le respondía

_No. _

_Estoy cansado._

_No quiero_

_No quiero que me pises._

—Bueno aun así él no es nada mío, no me interesa…él puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana—dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas y un poco alto llamando la atención de ocas personas.

—Ha pasado algo—dijo Liz un poco preocupada

—No nada—dijo Maka secándose sus dos pequeñas lágrimas escapadas.

—Bien fingiré como que te creo—dijo Liz.

—….

—Y esas caras—dijo un pelinegro divertido, después de obtener papeles con números telefónicos con el mensaje de _llámame_—quieren bailar—dijo de la nada cosa que sorprendió a ambas rubias.

—No tienes fiebre—dijo Liz algo confundida poniendo su mano en la frente de Ragnarok.

—No, parece que estas de broma Thompson—dijo sonriendo, cosa que derritió a Liz  
—Vamos Liz, baila…-dijo Maka sonriéndole

Liz le sonrió y tomo la mano de Ragnarok.

_Gracias._

Miro como su amiga se iba, al menos ella tendría la dicha que ella pedía, se sentía cansada

_Quizás deba volver…_

—Ola Maka-chan—dijo Wes mirándola con ternura—bailaríamos otra vez—dijo tendiéndole la mano

—Wes-nichan—dijo Maka tomándola—Claro.

.

.

—Maka-chan—dijo Wes mientras balaban—puedo preguntarte algo.

—Si—dijo Maka segura

—Pero, prométeme que me contestaras—dijo Wes a lo que Maka se quedó pensando

—Te lo prometo.

—Que paso contigo y Soul en los dos años que no los visite—pregunto serio Wes.

Maka se sorprendió, acaso sabia? Sentía su cara enrojecer pensar que Wes sabría el rechazo hacia ella le avergonzaba demasiado

—…

—Me lo prometiste—dijo este haciendo un puchero.

—Bueno Yo me declare a Soul y el me rechazo—dijo poniéndose levemente triste y sonrojada

— ¿Qué?—dijo asombrado y confundido—A lo que comenzó a ver a su alrededor hasta que diviso a cierto energético peli azul.

—Black*Star –dijo Wes acercándose a la pareja que bailaba a igual que ellos.

—Wes viejo, viniste a ver a tu dios—dijo Black*Star.

—Algo así—dijo resignado—Black*Star... ¿Qué te parece cambio de pareja?—dijo Wes

— ¿Qué?—dijo Maka con miedo

Rápidamente y haciendo girar gentilmente a Maka, Wes ya poseía a Tsubaki a su delante y Black* Star a Maka.

—Vamos Black*Star, muéstrale que bailas como un dios—dijo animándolo Wes, haciendo que Maka abra sus ojos aterrorizada

—Por supuesto—dijo haciendo girar velozmente a Maka

Al ver que la pareja se había alejado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto Tsubaki

—Necesito que me cuentes con detalle algo—dijo Wes susurrando algo más, cosa que hizo sonreír a Tsubaki

Quizás Wes daría un buen empujón a su hermano…

—Si—dijo animada y comenzando a relatarle calmadamente el suceso ocurrido.

**Bueno Sé que me tarde demasiado… y pido disculpas!**

El siguiente cap ya lo tengo escrito a la mitad y lo subiré la siguiente semana o antes!

Bueno Voy a subir un FIC NUEVO!  
Que sera KidXCrona, SoulXMaka , B*SXTsubaki 

**Y espero que me apoyen  
Este es el sumary! No es tan bueno pero pronto lo subiré!**

_¿Cómo habéis conocido a su amiga?_

_En el colegio, en la universidad, quizás en la calle al preguntarle la hora o quizás al decirle que se le cayó un papel._

_Pero qué pasaría si conoces a tu amiga cuando tu novio la atropella  
_

**Y para los que le gustan BLEACH!  
También he subido un FIC así que pasen a leerlo!**

GRACIAS Y lo siento por dejar abandonado el FIC!

Y DEJENME UN REWIER SI?  
SAYONARA!


	5. Una declaración y detrás de la mascara

**Konichiwa *Haciendo reverencia***

**Aquí está el cap. N°6**

**Espero que les guste…Recuerden dejar un REWIER!**

**Este cap. Es especialmente dedicado para mi amiga ROVINEVANS!**

**A la cual quiero mucho... y lo es porque este cap. Es casi SoulXMaka.**

**Amiga disfrútalo…y todos los demás también disfrútenlo.**

**Bueno nos leemos abajo ~~**

**Recuerden SOUL EATER NO ME PRETENCE...LE PERTENECE A ATSUSHI OHKUBO…El cual parece que acabara e manga de Soul Eater pronto…faltan dos capítulos **

**Comencemos**

Texto así…_narración

—diálogos –

_Conciencia de los personajes._

_Y también en FLACH BACK!_

**(N/A: NOTA DE AUTORA)**

Nuestro queridísimo Soul seguía viendo el piso tratando de encontrar una manera de declararse hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo aturdido.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—dijo Soul mientras volteaba a encarar al infeliz que lo golpeaba sin motivo— ¡Wes!—con pura maldad saliendo de él.

—Maldito...—dijo mientras se preparaba para darle otro buen golpe— ¿cómo pudiste?—dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo—eres una deshonra para el apellido.

—Ya lo sé—dijo molesto—solo por eso me golpeas—pregunto Soul.

—Claro que no—dijo Wes con el dedo señalando a Soul—completa lo que ibas a decir, antes de que Maka interrumpiera—dijo Wes con enojo en su rostro.

—Que la amo. ¿Ok?—dijo Soul sonrojado.

—Ahhh—dijo Tsubaki sorprendida.

— ¿Tsubaki?—dijo Soul aterrado a ver a la mejor amiga de la rubia.

—Hola—dijo sonriendo tímidamente mientras salía de su escondite la espalda de Wes…

—No cambies de tema—dijo Wes levantando la quijada e Soul para que lo mire—si la amas porque a rechazaste cuando se te confeso—dijo muy muy molesto.

—En ese momento no me di cuenta—dijo Soul tratando de defenderse—pero me di cuenta tarde ella ya no gusta de mi—Tsubaki, quiso hablar, pero guardo silencio.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?—pregunto Wes todavía desafiante.

—Me confesare, y si me rechaza la enamorare—dijo Soul animado.

—Que idiota…—dijo Wes cruzando los brazos—Pero te ayudare—dijo Wes sonriendo.

—No gracias, no necesito tu ayuda—dijo Soul fastidiado.

—Veras Soul, además de venir a sermonearte vine para avisarte—dijo Wes sonriendo amigablemente y moviendo la cabeza—vamos, adivina—dijo emocionado cambiando de actitud.

—Apura dime…—dijo Soul, sabiendo que no lograría adivinar.

—Bien, me voy a casar—dijo Wes sonriendo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Tsubaki y Soul—digan algo, que me sentiré mal—dijo Wes cerrando los ojos molestos.

— ¡Felicidades! –dijo Tsubaki.

— ¿Acaso nuestros padres te obligaron?—pregunto Soul sorprendido por la noticia.

—No, si no hace rato te hubieran puesto novia ¿no crees?—dijo Wes defendiendo a sus padres.

—Cierto ¿Cuándo te casas?—pregunto Soul.

—En seis meses—dijo anuncio Wes—venía a invitarles a la boda—dijo Wes avergonzado un poco, ya que conocía a los amigos de Soul y estos eran como sus amigos.

—Felicidades—dijo Soul sonriéndole un poco.

—Si bueno debo pedirte un favorcito pequeño—dijo Wes levantando un dedo.

—No…—dijo Soul tajantemente y dándole la espalda, para pensar en su declaración.

—Vamos, te ayudare con Maka—dijo Wes rogando.

—No necesito ayuda—dijo Soul mirándolo de reojo.

—Vamos te digo algo como para que comiences—dijo Wes —Ella quiere bailar contigo—dijo mirando la reacción de su hermano.

—….

—Bien…—dijo un poco más molesto y mirando hacia el otro lado—si no me ayudar le mostrare algunas fotitos a Maka—dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano que cambiaba de rostro.

— ¿Que fotos?—dijo Soul asustado y dando un paso para atrás.

—Tus fotos de desnudo—dijo Wes mirándolo con superioridad.

A lo que Tsubaki trato de disimular la risa al imaginar la foto.

—Tienes ESA foto—dijo asustado Soul—¿porque?

—Mama me la dio—dijo Wes —Y pensé que ya salías con Maka, así que lo traje—dijo con simpleza —Ni modo se lo mostrare antes de que se hagan novios…

—Bien ¿qué quieres?—dijo Soul fulminándolo con la mirada.

—…—A lo que Wes sonrió.

—Bien debo hablarlo con Maka—dijo Soul con los brazos cruzados.

—Bien, díselo ahora —dijo Wes animado—Tsubaki, vamos.

—Si—dijo animada.

A lo que los dos comenzaron a bailar claro que antes de seguir Wes le indico con la mirada a Soul que estuviera atento, cosa que su hermano asintió, junto con Tsubaki bailaron hasta el peli azul y su acompañante mareada por las vueltas que le daba este.

— ¡Hey! ¡Black*Star!—dijo Wes—cambio de pareja hacienda girar a Tsubaki, y teniendo a Maka en sus brazos—Tsubaki, ya sabes…—dijo Wes, a lo que la pelinegro asintió, y le conto el plan a su novio.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunto Maka ya más calmada.

—Lo siento, ahora…—dijo dándole soltando sus manos—Soul…—Maka abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre del albino menor.

A lo que Soul sujeto las manos de Maka y se puso a bailar con ella sonriéndole.

—Hola—dijo Soul nervioso.

—Hola—dijo Maka mirando hacia abajo.

—Quería pedirte algo—comenzó diciendo Soul.

— ¿Sobre qué?—pregunto Maka alzando la vista, mirando a Soul a los ojos.

—Sobre Wes—dijo Soul apartando su vista ruborizado.

_Que bonitos ojos._

—La respuesta es sí…—dijo Maka cerrando los ojos con confianza y sonriendo a lo que pediría sobre Wes.

—Pero no dije de que trataba—dijo Soul confundido.

—Si se trata de Wes, la respuesta es SI—dijo Maka sonriendo.

—Entonces cuando comenzamos a desocupar el cuarto de al lado—dijo Soul mirándola.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Maka.

—Viene Wes y su prometida— _¿prometida? Pensó Maka_—Wes se va a casar en seis meses, y me dijo que su novia vendrá y quiere conocernos—explico Soul—y quiere quedarse con nosotros—dijo Soul.

—Que bien—dijo Maka mirando hacia abajo—Esa chica es muy afortunada—dijo Maka sonriendo levemente.

—No pareces feliz—dijo Soul preocupado.

—Claro que estoy feliz…—se quejó Maka.

— ¿En serio?—pregunto Soul.

—Sí, si se casa—dijo Maka—quiere decir que encontró a la mujer que más ama y que ella le corresponde—dijo Maka sonriendo aún más—como no voy a estar feliz—dijo sonriendo.

—Tu… también serías feliz… ¿si te casaras?—pregunto Soul levemente sonrojado.

—Claro—respondió Maka—con tal que no sea como mi padre Jajaja—se empezó a reír.

—Lo prometo—dijo Soul aún más sonrojado, haciendo que Maka lo mirara extrañado—Lo prometo…no seré como tu padre, por eso dame OTRA OPRTUNIDAD—Dijo notando que su voz se oía más alto y con eco, volteando a ver a Black*Star con un micrófono apuntándolo—Maka…—dijo tomando el micrófono de Black*Star.

—Soul…—dijo Maka sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Maka…dame otra oportunidad…Yo no me di cuenta…fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta que te amaba—dijo mirándola a los ojos—Te amo…Maka, Te amo…siempre te cuidare y te protegeré…jamás me perdonare por hacerte llorar—dijo Soul con la voz quebrándose y tomando la mano de su amada—Maka ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto Soul mirándola con total ternura, observando a una Maka sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos.

—Yo…—empezó a decir Maka

—Noooooooooo…—se escuchó decir—Mi Makita no—dijo Spirit poniéndose en medio de los jóvenes y abrazando a su hija.

—Papá —dijo Maka con pesadez, ante el abrazo de su padre.

—Desgraciado no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Mi Maka—dijo Spirit acercándose a Soul

—Yo no haría eso—dijo Soul fastidiado—Yo la respeto…—dijo mirándolo a los ojos de su "suegro"

Spirit se le quedo mirando y lo cogió de la cabeza abrazándolo con un brazo—Que clase de hombre eres, Anda ve y manoséala—dijo dándole coscorrones, a lo que Maka y Soul se sonrojaron.

—Qué clase de padre eres pidiéndome eso—dijo Soul mientras se quitaba de encima al papá de Maka.

Patty miro a su guapo profesor y sonriendo comenzó a gritar:

— ¡Que le responda!—empezó a gritar aplaudiendo, cosa que los demás lo siguieron y todos siguieron la corriente—¡QUE LE RESPONDA! ¡QUE LE RESPONDA!—seguían aplaudiendo y gritando los invitados, poniendo a ambos jóvenes nerviosos.

— ¡No!—dijo Soul nervioso—mejor respóndeme en casa, sin presiones—haciendo que la rubia asintiera y que el público se descontente.

Y ambos partieron en diferentes direcciones.

**MAKA POV**

—Creo que estoy soñando—Dije mientras me reunía con Liz Patty Tsubaki y Crona—Auch!—dije sobando mi brazo que había sido víctima de un gran pellizco— ¿Por qué?—dije mirando a Patty molesta.

—Tú preguntaste… —dijo Patty—Jjajajajajaja.

—Y bien que le dirás—me pregunto Tsubaki ansiosa

—No es obvio—respondió Liz—Dirá que sí. ¿Verdad Maka?—dijo acercándose a mi sacudiéndome de los hombros.

—Mmmm…si—dije… entendía bien lo que paso… Soul se declaró…me dijo QUE ME AMABA…A MI… y si era un sueño, no Patty me pellizco. Mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

_Lo prometo…no seré como tu padre, por eso dame OTRA OPRTUNIDAD_

_Maka…dame otra oportunidad…Yo no me di cuenta…fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta que te amaba_

_Te amo…Maka, Te amo…siempre te cuidare y te protegeré…jamás me perdonare por hacerte llorar_

_Maka ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—_

_**Desgraciado no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a Mi Maka**_

Spirit…por qué interrumpiste ese momento tan mágico…—pensé mientras vi como Kid llamaba a Crona, Crona se ve más recompuesta

Ahhh-suspire—Esta fue una velada mágica al menos para mí…-dije mientras vi como Crona sonreía tímidamente a Kid

No pude evitar sentirme triste…busque con la mirada a la dichosa novia de mi amigo…y se veía molesta… bueno quien sabe. Pero algo puedo afirmar.

_No me agrada…por alguna extraña razón _

**SOUL POV**

— ¡Amigo!—dijo Black Star mientras se acercaba a mí—tu dios está orgulloso.—dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo.

—Bien, hecho Soul—dijo Kid—aunque hubiera preferido otro tipo de declaración, quizás más simétrica—dijo mientras con sus manos hacia pose de cámara en la pista de baile, el cual se dirigió al grupo donde estaba Maka con Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Crona y…_sonrió._

—Hola hermano—dijo Wes—Mamá y papá estarán orgullosos, que mi hermano haya dado un gran paso—dijo Wes mientras fingía secarse una lagrima.

—Sabes, que no lo hice por ellos, solo hice caso a mis sentimientos… además no es para tanto ni que me case con Maka ahora…—dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Dijo casarse—menciono Black*Star susurrándole a Kid—en verdad se quiere casar con Maka, apostamos—dijo Black*Star mientras Kid le asentía estrechando su mano.

—Dejen de apostar. Si me caso o no—les dije molesto.

—No creo que esa sea la puesta—dijo Wes mientras estrechaba la mano de Black*Star y Kid—es del tiempo en que lo harás—dijo pensando—Bien…. Yo voy a que le propone cuando acaben la universidad—dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos con mas fuerza…

—Hagan lo que quieran—dije dándoles la espalda… casarme con Maka, que tontería…bueno vivía con ella, pero no es igual si ella me aceptaba, cambiaria algo…Mmmm… Maka a mi lado apenas despierte… Maka y yo besándonos...Maka cocinando para mí... Bueno eso no sería gran cosa...ya que ella cocina a veces para mí y yo para ella…pero en este caso seria diferente

_IMAGINACION DE SOUL…_

—_Ya llegue Maka—dije cansado mientras trataba de quitarme la corbata, hasta que unas manos suaves reemplazaron a la mí._

—_Bienvenido, Soul—dijo Maka con un delantal rosado y sonriéndome, se veía tan hermosa, y con el pelo suelto—dime quieres comer, o prefieres bañarte primero…—se quedó pensando un poco—o quizás me quieres a mí—dijo Mientras acercando su rostro al mio…_

_FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE SOUL…_

En que pienso eso solo pasa en los mangas shoujos…quizás deba tomar aire… pensé mientras salía al balcón…

**KIM POV**

—Kim, mejor no sigas—dijo Jacqueline mirándome con pena—el esta enamorado…

—No por mucho tiempo—dije mientras caminaba hacia el balcón donde el sexy peliblanco había ido…

—Hola—dijo alegremente, mientras volteaba a mirarme con esos ojos rojos… Tan sexy…sonreí—Que bonita declaración—dije mientras me acercaba más a él.

—Gracias—dijo cortantemente pero que le pasa— ¿De verdad te gusta ella?—pregunte acercando mi cuerpo más a el.

—Si—dijo volteándose

_Al fin me presta atención._

_Como debe de ser Kim._

— ¿Por qué?—me pregunto.

—Mmmm… no te ofendas—dije suavizando mi voz—Creo que es muy poca cosa para ti —a lo que este me miro confundido.

_Que estará rondado por tu cabecita Soul Evans…a lo mejor ya captaste._

— ¿Qué?—me pregunto confundido.

—Tu sabes a qué me refiero—le aclare—Se bien quien eres…eres hijo de la familia EVANS, la familia de músicos—dije mientras lo miraba sonrientemente—tu hermano es de allá—dije mientras volteaba mi cabeza mirando a su hermano abrazándose con Kid y con su amigo peli azul…como felicitándose.

— ¿Qué pretendes?—me pregunto serio.

—Yo nada… solo creo que esa chica no te conviene—dije mientras cogía su brazo.

—No te refiera así de MAKA—dijo mientras remarcaba el nombre de la fea esa.

—Pero digo la verdad—dije mientras abrazaba su brazo—deberías estar con alguien más linda, más atractiva, mas… provocativa—dije mientras aplastaba mis pechos con su brazo, a lo que él se zafo de inmediato dando pasos hacia atrás.

—Tu...eres a novia de Kid, acaban de anunciar su noviazgo—dijo confundido y cambiando a molesto.

_Tan lindo…_

—Eso no importa—respondí con descaro mientras me acercaba el.

—No gracias—dijo mientras me miraba serio.

—Por cierto no me importara si le dices a Kid él no te creerá—dije mientras volteaba para irme de ese lugar .

**SOUL POV**

Maldita zorra…

_Yo nada… solo creo que esa chica no te conviene_.

Maldita sea... Esto es una actuación… ¿Qué hago?

Me dirigí hacia el salón de nuevo y vi como Black*Star me miraba y me sonrió.

Quizás no se dio cuenta.

**Bueno hasta aquí será por ahora.**

**Que les pareció...la declaración e Soul… eh? **

**Alguien quiere a Wes tanto como yo… quien quiere matar a Spirit.**

**Como reaccionara Maka al enterarse que la novia de Kid liga con Soul?**

**Se dará cuenta Kid de sus sentimientos por Crona? Que crecen poco a poquito!  
Que pasara con Liz y Ragnarok…**

**Por qué Patty es tan cercana al profesor Justin Law.**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap.….! :D**

**Recuerden… DEJAR UN REWIER!  
! FUERA… SAYONARA! **


	6. Tengo miedo

**HOLASSS!**

**Que tal chicos lamento la demora!**

**Mis excusas están escritas abajo!**

**No los molesto más y a leer!**

**SOUL EATER no me pertenece a mí sino a Atsushi Okubo!**

**Que ya finalizo e manga de SOUL EATER! TTT_TTT**

**MAKA POV**

¡AL DIA SIGUIENTE!

— ¿Por qué nos acompañan?—dijo Soul de mala gana.

—Creemos que deberían hablar ya dentro del departamento—dijeron todos en coro ¬¬ Y cuando digo todos me refiero a Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona y Ragnarok, exacto como se darán cuenta Kid no está ya que se quedó con su _queridísima_ prometida.

—Que fastidio—escuche decir a Soul susurrando, a lo que me sonroje… todavía no puedo creer que esto sea la realidad es como un sueño… y no quiero despertarme nunca.

—Bueno la fiesta fue casi un éxito—dijo Liz pensativa—pasaron cosas muy buenas— dijo alzando la voz hacia Soul, a lo que el volteo la mirada sonrojado, no pude evitar sentirme aún más feliz—Y cosas demasiado desagradables— dijo mirando a Crona que le sonrió tímidamente.

—No tanto One-chan—dijo Patty—Crona se la pasó toda la noche con Kid bailando—dijo Patty haciendo que todos nos detuviéramos a mirar a Crona.

—No…—dijo Crona dudando—Bueno si…—dijo asintiendo—Pero, no es lo que creen, el solo quería pedirme un favor—dijo Crona.

— ¿Un favor?—dije intrigada.

—Si—respondió únicamente.

— ¿Cuál?—pregunte seriamente.

—Mmmm…— dijo Crona agarrando sus manos y poniendo una expresión de nervios en su cara.

—Habla—dijo Ragnarok acercándose a ella, más serio que yo.

—El…me pidió… que…que le enseñara la escuela a Kim—dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada.

_Kid… un día… un día te juro que te tirare todos los libros de mi biblioteca…_

—Ahhhhhh—dije tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos—entiendo—dije asintiendo—seguro te estuvo rogando que le dijeras que si….por qué lo rechazaste ¿no?—dije sonriendo.

Sentí como algunos se iban retrocediendo… como si supieran la respuesta.

_Que exagerados…_

—Bueno…—dijo Crona dándome una pequeña sonrisa—yo le dije que sí.

_Kid… es una promesa… te tirare mi biblioteca completa… una y otra vez hasta que quedes irreconocible…_

— ¿Qué?—exclamamos sorprendidos.

—Tranquilícense—dijo Tsubaki agarrando a Black*Star y mirándome a mí a Ragnarok y a Liz, que estábamos hechos furia.

—No nos pidas eso—dijimos los 4 juntos, a lo que Patty se rio.

—Tsubaki, tiene razón —dijo Soul—Ellos no duraran mucho.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—le pregunto Ragnarok.

—Ahhh…—se quedó con la boca abierta—corazonada—dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

_Soul…que ocultas_

—Lo que pasa e que esa chica Kit…Kim, trato de seducir a Soul—dijo Black Star con simpleza.

— ¿Qué?—dijimos todos, volteando a ver a Soul que solo atino a ver hacia abajo.

_El que calla otorga ¿no?_

— ¿Eso es cierto?—pregunto Liz.

—Si—dijo mirándome.

—Bien solo hay que decirle a Kid—dijo Liz aliviada.

—Espera…—dijo Ragnarok—decirle que su novia es una zorra. ¿Tú crees que él nos creerá?

—Por supuesto le creerá—dijo Black*Star—ya que lo moleré a golpees si es que duda, como el gran dios que soy—dijo mirando hacia la mansión Death y dirigiéndose hacia allá.

—Espera…—dijo Crona corriendo y poniéndose delante de el—No vayas… el…

—Black*Star—dijo Tsubaki—no uses la violencia—le reprendió, cosa que todos nos sorprendimos—no es tan fácil…—empezó a decir Tsubaki—Como te pondrías si te dijeran eso de mi…—dijo esperando una reacción de Black*Star.

—Eso es diferente—le dijo Black*Star—yo te conozco, todos te conocemos, tú no eres así—dijo cruzando los brazos totalmente seguro.

_Jamás vi a Black*Star y a Tsubaki discutir…creo que ninguno ya que estábamos sorprendidos._

—No es tan diferente—le dijo Tsubaki—Kid, esta… enamorado—dijo despacio tratando de no lastimar a Crona, aunque no funciono ya que ella se entristeció un poco solo pude tomarle de los hombros y sonreírle—El cree conocer a Kim—dijo Tsubaki—Y confía en ella.

**POV NORMAL**

—Por eso lo moleré a golpees—dijo Black*Star retrocediendo y volteando para regresar.

—NO—alzo la voz Tsubaki—debe haber otra manera—¡No quiero que te pelees con Kid, solo por qué quieres resolver los problemas a golpes!—dijo Tsubaki alterándose.

—Tsubaki—dije.

—Está bien—dijo Black*Star, al ver a Tsubaki alterada—no lo golpeare—dijo acercándose a Tsubaki abriendo los brazos—Ahora nos abrazamos—dijo sonriéndole Black*Star.

—Yo…—Tsubaki se acercó y lo abrazo llorando en su pecho—Lo siento, no quise discutir…pero.

—Si—dijo Black* Star sonriendo—solo quería hacer entrar en razón a tu gran dios.

—Jajaja—se rio Tsubaki limpiándose las lágrimas y separándose de Black*Star.

—No te rías—le dijo Black*Star fingiendo molestia.

—Demasiada miel—dijo Ragnarok volteándose para dejar de ver la escena.

—Coincido contigo—dijo Soul pero aun mirando la escena y mirando a Maka.

— ¡Ja!—se rio Ragnarok—muy pronto estarás como ellos dos—a lo que Soul miro hacia otro lado.

_Supongo que cuando es con la persona que amas… es cool._

—Hablando de romances—dijo Ragnarok—espero que sepas lo que haces—dijo mirándolo de frente aprovechando que lo demás miraban la escena que protagonizaban sus amigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—dijo Soul serio ante la amenaza.

—Sé que no soy el más indicado—dijo Ragnarok—pero conozco a Maka tanto como tú y aunque no lo diga en voz alta… ella es mi amiga y amiga de mi hermana—dijo mirándole más serio—no quiero que la lastimes…ya fue suficiente con tu antiguo error…. Y no queremos uno nuevo ¿no?

—Ahhh… ya lo sé—dijo Soul—me encargare de hacerla feliz… la veras puras sonrisas.

—Y sobre la novia de Kid—pregunto Ragnarok.

—La mande al diablo—dijo Soul—claro con cortesía.

—Ya veo—dijo Ragnarok—prepárate seguro Black*Star también "hablara" contigo.

—Ya lo hizo—dijo Soul…—tu eres la tercera amenaza.

— ¿Qué? A qué hora e me adelantaron esos dos subnormales.

—En la fiesta y la madrugada… —dijo empezando a contarle.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Luego de mi conversación con Kim, entre al salón de la fiesta y me dirigí a Kid que se encontraba con Crona._

_Mejor no les interrumpo—pensé para irme..._

—_Soul…—dijo Kid—ven… —me dijo serio, me acerque…acaso se dio cuenta de Kim, y si lo malinterpreto._

—_Tu corbata—me dijo—por favor acomódatela…arruinaras la simetría del lugar._

—_Yo…—dije dudando de lo debía decir._

— _¿Qué pasa?—me pregunto—es verdad—dijo pasando su brazo por detrás de mí cuello—Soul, eres mi amigo—me dijo, acaso estaba tomado._

—_Sí._

—_Y lo más primordial de la amistad que todos no tenemos aquí es la confianza ¿no?—me dijo._

—_Si—dije sintiéndome un poco culpable._

—_Nuestro deber es protegernos…_

—_Si—dije cerrando los ojos sintiendo más mal._

—_Por eso te pido…que cuides a Maka._

— _¿Eh?_

—_Maka es como una hermana para mí—me dijo—nos conocemos desde pequeños porque nuestros padres trabajan juntos—me dijo—la verdad me dolió mucho, con lo ocurrido de hace una año y medio—me dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Crona—pero no podía decirte nada… ya que si tu no gustabas de ella… no podía obligarte solo porque me entristecía el verla así…_

—…

—_Claro que ahora las cosas son diferentes—me dijo sonriendo._

— _¿Eh?—volví a repetir._

—_Cómo has profesado gran amor hacia Maka, sé que la cuidaras, en todos los aspectos…—dijo acercándose más hacia mí—Como viven juntos… por los problemas de Maka con sus padres…solo espero que no la lastimes…—me dijo sonriendo._

—_Si…—dije confundido y con un poco… solo un poco de miedo…Kid parecía un psicópata._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

—Jaaa—se rio Ragnarok—No crees que exageras.

—Bueno… quizás, lo sentí así por la culpa.

—Culpa…—dijo Ragnarok suspirando—Oye, tú no tienes la culpa de que la "Santa" novia de Kid te haya echado el ojo—dijo Ragnarok con simpleza.

—Si pero…—dijo Soul—igual me siento mal… sobre todo por que…

— ¿Porque?—insistió Ragnarok.

—Creo que Kim… solo está por conveniencia con Kid.

—Estas seguro de lo que dices.

—Es solo una suposición—dijo Soul—ideas mías—dijo restándole un poco la importancia.

—Ya que…—dijo Ragnarok—y como fue con Black*Star.

—Fue similar ya que ambos conocen a Maka de pequeña.

_**FLASH BACK - EN LA MADRUGADA… O. O**_

_Cuando termino la fiesta, y todos nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Kid... no podía dormir bien por lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente con Maka y con la conversación con Kim…así que decidí ir a la cocina a tomar agua. Cuando llegue a la cocina…_

—_Soul, ¿no puedes dormir?—me dijo Black*Star._

—_Si—dije—mañana será un día tenso—mencione sentándome en una de las sillas con mi vaso con agua —Y tu ¿por qué sigues comiendo?_

—_Lo de la fiesta, no es suficiente para mí—me dijo comiendo—A propósito, tu no engañarías a Maka—me dijo Black*Star._

— _¿Eh?_

—_Ya sabes ponerle los cuernos—me dijo dejando de comer— ¿Verdad?_

—_Jamás le haría eso…—dije—A que viene esa pregunta._

—_Significa que tu dios te castigara, si haces lo imperdonable—dijo volviendo a comer—puedes seguir mis pasos, súbdito, Nyahahahahah—comenzó a reírse._

—_Claro...Claro…_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

—Eso explica, la furia de las cocineras—dijo Ragnarok, ya que hoy al desayunar en casa de Kid. Las cocineras comenzaron a pelearse por la falta de comida.

—Ahhh…—dije restándole importancia.

—Parece que ya termino el espectáculo—dijo Ragnarok.

**NORMAL POV**

—Crona—le llamo Maka volteando a verla, a lo que todos voltearon.

—Sí, Maka.

—Mañana te acompañare a que le hagas esa guía Kim—le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Enserio?—pregunto sorprendida—segura…

— ¡Sí!—dijo animada, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de como torturaría a Kim

—Que miedo—dijo Crona.

—Tranquila estaré ahí —le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

—De eso mismo…

—Te acompañare…—le dijo remarcando agarrando los hombros de su amiga "reconfortándola", dejando que la aura asesina fluyera.

—Está bien….

—Ja la pusieron celosa—susurro Ragnarok a Soul, a lo que este se ponía nervioso.

—Bien ya llegamos—dijo Ragnarok mirando el apartamento desde afuera, a lo que todo se quedaron en silencio

—Cof...Cof… creo que es hora de irnos—dijo Liz tapándose la boca, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Sí, debo hacer el almuerzo—dijo Tsubaki nerviosa.

—Crona y yo debemos ir a casa rápido—dijo Ragnarok dijo sonriendo y alzando su dedo pulgar a vista de Soul.

—Patty y yo debemos arreglar… unos asuntitos—dijo Liz.

— ¿De verdad One-chan?—pregunto Patty.

—Si—dijo Liz dijo molesta.

—Bueno el GRAN DIOS no tiene nada que hacer, así que los acompaño chicos—dijo Black*Star estirando los brazos y queriendo entrar al apartamento.

—No… tú me debes ayudar—dijo Tsubaki.

— ¿Ah?—dijo Black*Star, extrañado.

—Quiero cocinar contigo—le dijo entusiasmada Tsubaki.

—Ah... Bueno es normal querer probar la sazón de un dios tan BIG como Yo!—dijo riendo.

—Hasta mañana—dijeron los chicos dejando solo a Soul ya Maka en la puerta del apartamento, dejándolos solos.

_Solos…_

—Iré a colgar el vestido que me regalo Liz—dijo Maka dirigiéndose para su cuarto.

—Yo…—dijo pensando Soul.

_Ya entro a su habitación, que incomodo…_

_Espero que lo de Kim no afecte nada…_—pensó Soul

—Listo—dijo Maka saliendo de su cuarto avergonzada a la mirada de Soul—yo…

—Maka—dijo Soul—lo de anoche… perdón si te incomode… quizás no fue muy cool—dijo poniendo sus manos al bolsillo—pero quería de alguna forma… hacerte saber que—alzando la mirada, en consecuencia chocando sus miradas—Te amo.

Maka se quedo mirando a los ojos de Soul, esperando quizás a despertar, a que una mueca de Soul lo delate y le diga ES BROMA, pero no pasó nada.

—Yo también—dijo alzando sus manos para quitarse las lágrimas que se habían revelado a salir.

Soul se acercó a ella y le quito las manos de la cara, para el mismo limpiarlas.

—Te amo—le volvió a decir—Maka, ¿quieres ser mi novia?—le dijo mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón.

—Si—dijo para abrazarlo.

Soul la separa y se empezó a acercar para besarla.

_Me va a besar .A BESAR._

_Un poco más y la beso…. Nada puede fallar en este momento._

—OYE SOUL… CONTESTA SE QUE ESTAN HAY…ACASO…ACASO TE ESTAS COMIENDO A LA PECHO PLANO, NYAHAHAHHA—Se escuchó decir a Black*Star a través de la contestadora.

—Black*Star, chicos no fue su intención interrumpirlos—se disculpó Tsubaki.

—VEN INCLUSO MI DIOSA SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE HACEN…RECUERDEN PROTEGERSE.

—BLACK*STAR—Dijo Tsubaki llamándole la atención y colgó.

Mientras que la pareja se quedó en piedra

_¡Idiota!… Black Star… estas en mi lista_-pensó Maka

_Maldita sea… viejo porque_—pensó Soul mientras miraba como Maka ponía cara de molesta.

—En que estábamos—dijo Soul que con su mano levanto el mentón de su ahora novia y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Maka... solo se dejó llevar abrazándolo por el cuello.

**CRONA Y RAGNAROK**

**CRONA POV**

Después de que dejamos a Maka y a Soul solos, Ragnarok y fuimos a casa…

Al abrir la puerta Ragnarok entro primero, viendo que no hubiera nadie, para que yo pudiera ir a mi habitación sin "encontrarme" con nadie.

— ¿Acaso no sabe saludar?—dijo mi madre, dándome miedo.

_Espero que se haya olvidado el incidente de la enfermería._

—¡Mamá!—dijo Ragnarok sorprendido—Hola…

—Buenos Días—dije inclinando mi cabeza.

—Hola hijo, espero que te hayas divertido en la fiesta—dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros, y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Ragnarok.

_Que se sentirá… que tu madre te de cariño…_

—Ahora, ¿Podrías ir a comprar unas cosas que necesito para el trabajo?—dijo mi madre dándole dinero—Hoy tengo turno tarde y noche en el hospital.

—Si…—dijo mi hermano mirando desinteresadamente el dinero.

—Ahora—dijo —debo irme en un rato.

—Está bien—dijo mi hermano volteándose para la salida—vamos Crona—me dijo lo iba a seguir pero…

—No…ella se queda.

—Pero…—intento discutir.

—Se queda—dijo firmemente mi mamá, comencé a temblar levemente y mire a mi hermano asustada. Ragnarok solo me miro con pena.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dijo cerrando la puerta, podía escuchar como se había ido corriendo…para regresar y tratar de interrumpir lo inevitable.

_No creo que nadie pueda evitar esto…_

— ¿Que paso el viernes?—me pregunto mi madre sin mirarme con los brazos cruzados mirando la puerta, donde unos momentos atrás Ragnarok se había ido.

—Me… des…desma…ye—dije mirando hacia abajo.

— ¿Te desmayaste?—pregunto intrigada.

—Si—dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

— ¿Porque?—pregunto.

—…

—Responde—dijo alzando la voz—no me hagas repetir dos veces…

—Me sentí… débil—dije dudando de mi respuesta.

— ¿DEBIL?—se preguntó— ¿¡DEBIL!?— ¡DEBIL!—Dijo alzando su voz volteando a mirarme—No entiendo… ¿Por qué eres débil?—me pregunto.

—…

— ¡¿ACASO RAGNAROK Y YO SOMOS ASI?!—dijo alzando la voz, gritándome.

—No…—dije con miedo sin mirarla.

— ¡EXPLICAME!

—…

— ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO!—dijo impacientándose.

—Quizá yo soy asi…

—¡NO! OTRA RESPUESTA—me ordeno— ¡DILA!

—No…. No sé—dije llorando… tenía miedo, no quiero que me encierre… no otra vez.

—YO SI SE SON POR LOS GENES—grito—TUS MALDITOS GENES—me tape la cabeza con reflejo…con miedo al dolor.

_Que se sentirá que tu madre te trate con cariño… algún día se lo preguntare a Raganrok._

—AHORA POR QUE LLORAS.

—Yo…—dije con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué pasa me tienes miedo? ¿Por eso lloras?

—No—dije moviendo mi cabeza ante mi respuesta.

—MENTIROSA —me abofeteo haciéndome caer al suelo—ERES IGUALITO A EL—me toque mi mejilla que ardía…sin decir nada y temblando.

_Tengo miedo… porque mi mama me da miedo._

_¿No debería darme felicidad el solo verla?_

—Te lo diré solo por última vez—me dijo jalándome mi cabello haciéndome parar—NO QUIERO MAS ESCENITAS O DESMAYOS…a menos que quieres irte de viaje al piso de abajo—me dijo bajando la voz, a lo que me estremecí.

—No…

_No…no… no quiero… _

—Lárgate… vete a poner hielo o algo—me dijo empujando por los pelos a la cocina

Al entrar fui a la refrigeradora y abrir la cámara de arriba. Saqué una bolsa con hielo. Con una mano lo puse en mi mejilla y con la otra me acomodaba mi corto y adolorido cabello.

Subí a mi habitación… el cuarto más pequeño de toda la casa. Las paredes estaban pintados de color lila… mi cama de un plaza, un ropero pequeño una mesa donde hacia mis tareas… y una laptop

Una laptop que Maka, Soul, Tsubaki y Black Star me habían regalado hace un año, abrí mi ropero y vi la ropa colorida que Patty y Liz me dieron. A lado de mi cama en una cómoda de madera simple en el primer cajón… unos cupones que Black Star me dio.

**Un abrazo de tu gran Dios!**

**Unas palmaditas en la cabeza de tu Gran Dios!**

**Una retrato hecho por tu gran Dios!**

**Una foto con la autografiada por el gran Dios!**

**Otro abrazo Con el Gran Black*Star!**

—Quizás un abrazo me hiciera sentir bien dije dirigiéndome a lado de mi ropero había un peluche de Oso gigante…un peluche que me regalo Kid…tan suave lindo y cálido como él. Puse mi mano en mi pecho y trataba de no llorar, me acerque al peluche y lo abrace hundiendo mi cabeza en el cuerpo de este.

_Crona, dime a ti que te parece Kim._

_Podría pedirte un favor._

_Crona__después de las clases le enseñaras la escuela._

_Por favor Crona no sabes lo mucho que me incomoda esto, pero yo confió mucho en ti._

Kid… no sabes cómo me duele el que estes enamorados de otra persona

_Ellos no duraran mucho._

_Lo que pasa es que esa chica Kit…Kim, trato de seducir a Soul._

_Decirle que su novia es una zorra. ¿Tú crees que él nos creerá?_

Y más me duelen que solo jueguen contigo… y por más que yo quisiera hacer algo, probablemente termines odiando o dudando de mí…

Kid… mi corazón me duele… tengo miedo no de mi mama si no de que tu salgas lastimado.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ SERA POR AHORA!**

**SIENTO QUE MUCHOS DEBEN DE ESTAR AMARGADOS POR DEMORAME…**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**Pero hubo pequeños incidentes con el fic… como que casi pierdo… la historia escrita…**

**Pero bueno déjenme rewier… y como le digo a una amiga **

**No me odien por hacer sufrir a Crona… mira el titulo… y entenderás!**

**XD**

**Bueno les dejo este cap.! Y esperare sus rewier con quejas, amenazas, elogios wajajaja, o extorsiones **

**XD**

**SAYONARA…CUIDENSE Y NO SE AMANESCAN!**


End file.
